My Name Is Jason Winchester
by Crystal565
Summary: Harry grows up with Dean and Sam Winchester.
1. Jason Winchester

This is a crossover with Supernatural. Okay, so I'm kind of a fan of weird crossovers as you'll see.

Don't own anything.

"No way!" Jason yelled, running up to his father and uncle as they came into the room. He'd been staying at Missouri's while they were out. "You killed the bastard, didn't you?"

"Don't curse." Sam said, frowning. Jason rolled his eyes. Really what did they expect? Growing up with his father and Bobby, not to mention grandpa.

"How'd you do it? What happened? You guys have been gone for a while. Does this mean it's over? Did you kill it, dad, or did Sam?" He couldn't help it as he fired one question after another at them. He frowned when he saw Sam and dad exchange a glance.

"Uh, you know what, buddy? Why don't you go get ready and we'll go out?" Jason frowned a moment and looked up at his father.

"What's going on?" He asked. He'd thought they'd be happy. They'd finally beaten it, finally gotten what they wanted. After all, he and Sam had only started this fight to kill the demon and get it off Sam's back. He nodded after a moment, taking a glance at Missouri as she came into the room.

Jason ran upstairs and got some jeans and his jacket. He was back down the stairs when he heard Missouri talking, sounding rather angry.

"What were you thinking, Dean?" He heard her ask.

"Look, I've had this lecture from Bobby already." Dean answered, his voice sounding tired and weary in a way that Jason did not like. "I'll tell you the same thing I told him. I had no choice. I couldn't let Sam die." Jason froze, his heart starting to race.

"And what about that little boy out there?" Missouri asked. "What's he going to think when he finds out? What's he going to do when you-"

"That's not going to happen." Sam's voice broke in. "I wont let it." Jason shook his head, trying to make sense of what they were saying. Something bad had happened, obviously.

"You know there was another reason for this too." His dad said quietly. "You know that Sam wasn't the only one it was after. I did it for him, too."

"What are you talking about?" Missouri asked now, her voice going lower.

"I found out a few things after Sam disappeared. The yellow eyed demon...it wasn't just after Sam. I made one more condition."

"Why would it be after Jason?" Jason backed away from the door and walked up the stairs to the room he'd been staying in, finding himself not wanting to hear anymore.

He laid down on the bed and thought about what he had heard. Something big was happening. He wasn't afraid, exactly, at least not for himself. He knew his dad would protect him, no matter what.

He frowned slightly and put his hands behind his head, thinking about it. He had grown up with Dean Winchester, after all. He wasn't stupid. He'd gotten that something bad had happened to Sam, that the demon was coming after him as well. And dad had made sure that it wouldn't happen.

Harry closed his eyes slightly and shook his head. He didn't really want to think about how his dad could have pulled that off. Sighing he got up and ran a hand through his messy black hair.

He liked his hair the way it was, much to his dad's chagrin. At least his dad didn't make him cut it like grandpa had when he was alive and stayed with him for a while. He didn't look anything like his father or uncle but he _was _adopted.

His didn't like the fact that his dad's job often took him away. He remembered before when his dad had basically quit but he'd been pulled back in when a couple years ago when the demon had gone after Sam. They hadn't really had much of a choice but to go after it again.

Jason took off his glasses and put in his contacts. Dad had taught him how to defend himself and the basics on how to shoot a gun. _Just in case_, he'd said. Jason knew his dad would never let him actually go on a hunt. He had found out that contacts were easier to deal with while learning that stuff. Plus, they looked better. He was getting on his shoes when his father stepped into the room.

"Ready, Jay?" He asked, smiling at him.

"Sure." He said, jumping up. "Everything okay?" He couldn't help but to ask, looking up at his father. His dad smiled and nodded. He ran a hand through his hair, probably making it even more unruly and causing his dad to roll his eyes.

"Oh, come on. Like you wouldn't have used it?" He said, smiling up at his father, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sometimes, I have a hard time remembering that your only ten."

"Well, I am your son." Jason said, his grin widening.

* * *

Jason had only been two when he'd been adopted by the Winchesters. He didn't really remember how it had happened. He remembered vaguely being somewhere else, somewhere that he didn't like and wanting out so bad.

He remembered feeling the urge to get as far away as possible, and it had happened. He knew that Dean had found him. Dean had only been nineteen at the time, but he had still not left Jason.

Dean had named him Jason later, as Jason had only been two at the time and hadn't known his name. Jason had overheard a conversation some time later when he was about eight. Dean had been talking to Bobby for the first time in years.

He remembered his dad telling Bobby whey he'd taken Jason in in the first place. That Jason had looked so small and there had been bruises on his arms that he was sure came from hands.

Jason had been a little rattled at this. He'd always tried to imagine that his parents had had to give him up for a good reason or something, that they were hopefully good people, but Dean's statements implied that they weren't.

He'd eventually got over it, though. He loved his dad, and Dean was his dad, no matter what. He loved Sam and Bobby too.

* * *

"Bobby!" Jason yelled, launching at the man as he entered the house. Bobby grinned at him.

"Hey, kid." He said, swinging him up for a moment.

"Are you working on something new?" Jason asked excitedly, looking towards the backdoor. Bobby smiled.

"Why don't you and Dean go out back and see for yourselves?" He asked. Jason nodded, but his smile faded some. He looked from Sam to Bobby. The kid was damn observant. After a moment, though, he seemed to dismiss it and grabbed Dean's hand to drag him out back. Dean gave Bobby his own look as well before he disappeared out the door.

"How's he doing?" Bobby asked Sam as soon as they left.

"Fine." Sam shrugged. "I think he knows something's wrong, though." Bobby shook his head.

"And if he hears about the deal Dean made?"

"Dean doesn't want him too, of course. And I'm hoping that I can get Dean out of it before we would ever have to tell him." Sam looked out the back window and watched his brother and Jason.

"I don't blame him, not really. I get why he did it. It wasn't just for me, and I know that Dean would die before he'd let anything happen to Jay. So would I for that matter."

* * *

They were sitting at Bobby's table, eating when it happened. Dean had been telling a very interesting story from his and Sam's childhood, making Sam grumble and glare when he was interrupted by something flying in through the window and landing in front of Jason, practically on top of his plate.

Jason froze halfway through bringing his sandwich up to his mouth and dropped it in shock. He stared.

"What the hell?" Dean said, staring as well, and Jason was sure that his dad had been halfway to pulling out his gun at the surprise entrance of the freaking owl that was standing in front of his son.

Jason was even more surprised when the owl hopped closer to him, and lifted on leg, which had an envelope attached to it. Despite his father's objection, Jason reached out and took the envelope without thinking.

He stared at it for a moment, before looking up into the surprised faces of his uncle, father and Bobby. He finally managed to make his voice work.

"Who the hell is Harry Potter?"


	2. The Infamous Glare of Dean Winchester

Jason stared at his dad. The owl hopped off the table onto the counter but didn't leave. He knew that that was a stupid first question but he _was _a little surprised. He looked back at the envelope. It was in green letters and there was a large letter H in the corner. He hesitated only for a second before opening it.

"Jay..." But Jason just unfolded the paper. It was just a letter, and obviously sent to the wrong person. When Jason read what was inside, though, his mouth dropped open and then after a few moments, he let out a laugh.

"This is some kind of joke." He said, handing the letter to his father. Dad read the letter and then raised an eyebrow.

"Still." Jason said. "Who sends mail that way? How do you even get an owl to do that?" Bobby, who hadn't said anything yet, grabbed the letter from Dean's hands and stared at it.

"What?" Dean asked, taking in Bobby's expression. Bobby hesitated and exchanged glances with Jason and Dean.

"It's real." He said finally.

"Huh?" Sam asked, staring at Bobby like he was crazy.

"This place," he held up the letter, "it's real."

"How do you know that?" Dean asked, leaning forward on the table and watching Bobby. Jason knew that Dean would believe him. Bobby's word was usually good enough for his dad. He was one of the few people that Dean truly trusted.

"A friend of mines daughter got sent there a few years ago." Bobby shrugged. "Although it wasn't this school in particular. I wonder why they want to send you here since they have one in America."

"Well, Dad said I wasn't from the states anyways." Jason shrugged. "So, your saying that I could actually do magic?"

"It would explain a few things." Dean said, looking over at his son, who grinned a little sheepishly.

A hell of a lot of strange things had happened around him. He knew that his dad had been afraid that it meant that he was like Sam and that the demon might come after him as well. Some of the things that happened around him, though, weren't exactly like the stuff that Sam was able to do.

Once, the Impala had broken down in the middle of some road, and he and Dad had faced the prospect of walking the mile to the nearest town. It had been cold outside and he hadn't wanted to. Inexplicably, the Impala had started up after he'd said so. He hadn't known a great deal about cars at the time seeing as how he was only six years old but Dad had been pretty sure that that hadn't been possible.

A couple years later one of his teachers had ended up bald after he'd insulted Dad. He knew that he'd somehow managed to do that, but he wasn't sure how. He'd gotten the idea from Dad, though, when he'd heard some of the stories of Dad and Sam when they had been kids and some of the pranks they'd pulled on each other back then.

Jason frowned as he looked up at his dad. As cool as the thought of learning magic sounded, it was a school in another country and from the sounds of it he'd be there except for summers and Christmas. Then again, it was magic. And that sounded beyond cool actually. He looked up at his father who sighed.

"If you want to go to this, Jay..." He grinned at his dad.

"I don't know." He said, chewing his lip. His dad looked a little wary and he knew why that was. It wasn't just for the fact that Jason would be so far away for a good deal of each year, it was also just for the simple fact that he would be so far away.

"It says that they'll send someone to pick me up to get all this junk." Jason said. "We can talk to them then, right?"

* * *

"Alright, this way." Dean said, pointing it out to Jason. Jason nodded and brought the wrench up. He finally got it off and Dean grinned at him, and pointed out the starter to him.

"It's not the worst thing that can happen to a car." Dean explained. "Their not expensive but your car won't even turn over without one. You'll usually tell because of that." Jason nodded. He liked learning this stuff from Dad and couldn't stop grinning when Dad had told him that he was better at it than Sam, who he claimed could barely change a tire.

The next day was his eleventh birthday and he was exited about that. He knew that someone from that school would be showing up soon, and he still wasn't sure what he was going to do about that.

He knew that Dad would let him go if he really wanted to. Dad had never said why, but Jason got the feeling that he was trying to be a better father than his own had been. Jason knew, even if Dad or Grandpa had never talked about it, that Grandpa had been very angry with Sam when he'd left for college.

Dad was starting to explain something else to him on the car when they both heard someone walking up. Figuring it was Sam or Bobby, they slid out from underneath the car and the both of them froze.

Standing a few feet away from then was a man and woman, both dressed in the strangest clothes that Jason had ever seen. His dad stood up, eyeing them and stepped in front of Jason. One of his hands went to his back, just above the gun that he kept in the waistband of his pants. Jason knew that he could have it out before those people could blink.

"Who are you?" He asked bluntly. Jason hit the back of his leg, making his dad frown but he didn't take his eyes off the newcomers.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't be rude, dad." Jason said in a very good imitation of Sam. His dad snorted lightly and raised an eyebrow at the man and woman.

"Fine." He said to Jason. "Can I help you?" He asked the two people, his voice conveying a sweetness that Jason was sure his dad didn't have. The woman did look sort of angry but the old man didn't seem to mind at all. He simply smiled at Dean and Jason.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore." The old man said. "I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, and this is Menerva McGonagall. I believe you requested to talk to one of us before making your decision." Jason held back a laugh at that.

"Right." Dean said, gesturing to the door. "We should go inside, then." Dean motioned for them to go first, of course. When they got settled into Bobby's living room, the woman gave Bobby and Sam a look which Dean noticed. His eyes narrowed slightly at the woman.

"They stay." He said. Jason was sitting next to him on one of the couches and watching the two people as closely as Dad was. Dad had taught him never to take his eyes of an enemy once you got them in your sights. These people might not be, but they didn't know that for sure.

"Of course." Dumbledore said, not angry at all. "I must say that it was rather difficult to find you, Harry." He said, looking at Jason.

"My names Jason." He frowned at Dumbledore.

"Yes, well. Imagine our surprise when we found out that you weren't at your relative's house but in America, of all places." Jason tenses slightly.

"My relatives." He asked.

"Your aunt and uncle, they were the ones who were looking after you." Jason stared at Dumbledore for several seconds, before he noticed the fact that Dad had stilled beside him. He looked up briefly at his father.

"I was the one who took you to your aunt's place, actually." Dumbledore said, smiling still.

"You were?" Dean's voice spoke up. Jason looked up at his dad again. Dad was staring at Dumbledore now. His voice had come out a little lower than it normally did. His dark green eyes had hardened and were cold.

"You sent him to live there." Jason looked between his dad and Dumbledore and had the urge to tell Dumbledore to run, fast. Jason himself had never held any delusions about his father and what the man was capable of. He knew that Dad could kill someone if they hurt him or Sam.

Jason also noticed that the look the woman was sending Dumbledore was a little bit on the smug side, and he wondered if she had protested the decision. Sam wasn't too far off, his expression pretty close to Dean's. Sam may not be as hard as Dean, but Jason knew for a fact that it was a mistake to underestimate what Sam would do for his family as well.

"What about my birth parents?" Jason asked abruptly, trying to keep his dad and uncle from pulling their guns, at least until he could find a few things out.

"Ah, that story is a sad one; unfortunately it is one you should know before you come to our school. Now, were to begin." Jason fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"The beginning's usually the best place, isn't it?"

"Right. Well, you see...Jason. Not all wizards are good-" Jason snorted at that and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, come on." Jason said, shrugging. "There is evil in every world."

"True." Dumbledore nodded. "Years ago, there was one wizard who went so far dark that he was barely recognizable. He collected a number of followers in his wake. There were many people who opposed him, your parents among them." Jason was beginning to get a bad feeling about this and he felt his dad rest a hand on his back in support that he was grateful for.

"I got information myself from a spy that Lily and James, your parents, were in trouble and they went into hiding. Unfortunately, they were found by this dark wizard." Dumbledore stopped for a moment.

"He killed them." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. The thing is...Jason; he used a curse that never fails. A curse that has no counters when it hits you. However he turned his wand on you and you are still alive. You see, the curse backfired for some reason when he tried it on you and hit him instead." Jason blinked at him.

"But, how is that even possible?" Jason asked, looking from one to the other. "I couldn't have been very old, Dad said he found me when I was two."

"You were only a year old, yes." Dumbledore said, nodding. "You should know, amongst the wizarding world you are quite famous and people will recognize you by your scar." Dumbledore pointed to it and Jason brought one hand up to the scar on his forehead, the one he'd never known how he had gotten, until now that was.

"What was his name?" Jason asked finally after a moment.

"Well, most in our world call him You Know Who as they are still afraid. His name is Voldemort though." Jason nodded, and almost snorted at the You Know Who comment. Really, it was just a name. It wasn't like the guy was going to pop up if you said it. Jason was silent for a few minutes, trying to take in what he'd heard so far. Finally, he looked up at them.

"Tell me about Hogwarts."

* * *

"What do you think?" Dean asked after pulling Sam into the other room.

"It seems safe enough." Sam said, shrugging. "Plus, their are lots of kids there."

"Yeah, I don't like it though." He shook his head. "I don't trust the old dude in there. Not after what I saw when I first found Jay. From what he said, he sent Jay to live with those people without even finding out what they were like."

"Yeah." Sam said, nodding. "We'll go with him, though. On this little shopping trip." Dean sighed and leant his back against the counter.

"If he wants to go, I'm not going to stop him." He said, looking at Sam.

"I know." Sam said, sighing as well. "But, Dean, there's another problem. I know I said that I'd get you out of this deal, but you know that Jay's going to be pissed if he finds out that he spent the year you were given in a another country."

"He's not going to find out about it," Dean said, pain flitting through his eyes, "even if you can't find a way out of it. And I'm not going to be the reason that he holds back from what he wants."

* * *

Jason changed into some clean clothes after taking a short shower. He chewed his lip as he dressed and put his shoes on. He had to admit that he was starting to want to go to Hogwarts, the problem was his dad and Sam.

He remembered what he'd overheard before. Something was going on with them, and he didn't like leaving without know what it was. He had already decided to go on this shopping trip with them, though.

* * *

Dean and Sam walked back into the living room to wait for Jason to get through. Dean eyed the two people in the room.

"I assume you have no objections to him coming to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Dean.

"If he wants to go, I wont stop him." Dean said, but his eyes hardened a little after that. "But I do have some objections for him going to a school with you."

"Now, Mr. Winchester." McGonagall spoke up. "Professor Dumbledore is a great headmaster and he will make sure nothing happens to him."

"Like he did when he sent him to live with those _people_?" Dean turned a glare on her.

"I am sure that you're overreacting a bit." Dumbledore said. "You have not even met his aunt and uncle."

"No." Dean conceded, but the anger didn't subside. "But I did find a too skinny two year old with bruises on his arms that shouldn't have been there. Those people are lucky I've never met them, they wouldn't have survived the experience, trust me." Dean turned a glare on Dumbledore and noted that the man didn't look quite as happy as he had before.

"If he gets hurt again because of you...I don't care what kind of magic you can do..." Dean shook his head, letting the sentence hang. He let up on his glare somewhat when he heard Jason coming down the stairs.

"I'm ready." He said, stepping up between his uncle and father. He eyed the two people for a moment before asking another question.

"Is there any way I could change my name in the wizarding world too?"

* * *

Okay, one I do not hate Dumbledore and this isn't going to be one of those kinds of fics were he's the bad guy, but I had to write this because I couldn't help but the think that Dean would be pretty angry about it.

Two, I know that it is highly unlikely that Dumbledore himself would have gone to get Harry but I just really wanted to write the Dumbledore/Dean confrontation.

Three, I know next to nothing about cars. I thought Dean might teach any son he had about them, though. My moms starter on her truck went out a little while ago and she told me how much they cost and how it was buried under some other stuff they had to take off to get to it under the truck, so that's really the only thing I know about parts on a car so that's the only thing I could really use. I thought it was cute, though, if Dean taught Jason how to fix a car.


	3. Why Wizards and Winchesters Don't Mix

Jason fell forward onto his face and had to jump out of the way to avoid getting squashed by his six five uncle who came through just after him. His dad helped him up, who had insisted on going before him.

"Well," Jason said, looking over at his father and Professor McGonagall. "That's a really crappy way to travel. I'm just glad I wore my contacts." Dumbledore had left shortly before they set out.

"This way, Mr. Winchester." McGonagall said, gesturing to the back of the inn they had come out. Jason just shook his head and followed her. Really, these people traveled by a fireplace?

"I have one more muggleborn that will be joining us on this shopping trip with her parents."

"What's a muggleborn?"

"Someone who was born to non magic parents." Dad, Jason could see was taking this all pretty well. Jason noticed the way he was watching people though. Then again, the man had been fighting all things supernatural since he was four.

"This is Hermione Granger." McGonagall said, as a young girl with brown, bushy hair stepped forward. "These are her parents."

"Jason Winchester." He held out a hand that Hermione shook. "That's my dad," he jerked his thumb in the direction of Dean, and then Sam, "and my uncle."

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said as Dean and Sam shook the Grangers hands as well.

"You too." He said. McGonagall suggested they sit down to eat something before going on the shopping trip and Jason sat next to Hermione while Sam and Dean asking McGonagall a few questions. Well, he should say they were interrogating her. He looked over at them in amusement before leaning towards Hermione.

"Dad's a little overprotective." He said, making her smile too.

"Are you from America?" Hermione asked suddenly. "I mean your accent..."

"Yep." Jason said, nodding. Hermione frowned.

"But aren't their other schools in America?"

"Why?" He put on a fake pout. "You don't want to go to school with me?"

"No, no." Hermione said quickly. "That's not-" She stopped and scowled a little when he grinned at her. She sighed. "What part of America are you from?" She asked finally.

"Um, South Dakota." He said finally. It wasn't a total lie, really. Bobby did live there and he had spent a lot of time at Bobby's house. Course, he'd spent a lot of time in Kansas at Missouri's house too. He shook the thoughts out of his head of how many places he had been too.

"Isn't this exiting though?" Hermione asked finally. "I had no idea I could do magic until I got my letter."

"Me either." Jason said, smiling. Hermione looked up at his family. Sam had taken over the questioning and Jason wondered idly how many times he had stomped on Dad's foot to keep him from mouthing off. McGonagall had taken to Sam's demeanor, which wasn't really surprising, and was answering his questions easily enough.

"Sam's a freakin' genius, I swear." Jason said quietly to Hermione. "Dad's smart as hell, too. I hope they let me go."

"Why wouldn't they let you go?" Hermione asked. Jason shrugged.

"Well, their both a little overprotective, like I said. And Dad can read people really well. I don't think he'll stop me if I really want to go, but I don't think he likes that I'll be so far away for so long." Hermione nodded.

"What do they do?" She asked after a moment. Fortunately, Jason was saved from coming up with an answer to that question by McGonagall.

"Well, are you ready to see Diagon Alley?" She asked, turning to the children. Jason nodded and was relieved to note, when he turned to Sam, that he didn't look too displeased with what McGonagall had told him.

* * *

Okay, so maybe he was impressed by what he was seeing. The kids were definitely exited. Dean was still a little iffy about all this, though. The woman who had come with them had explained some about their world and said, several times, that their school was the safest place that Jay could go.

He hated crowds, though. Okay, so doing the job as long as he had had resulted in him developing a sort of paranoia about large crowds. But, hey, he was entitled to be a little paranoid. Anyone who'd had as many near death experiences as he had been.

He didn't like being in a crowded place full of people who were definitely armed. Armed with small sticks that could apparently do as much damage as the gun he had tucked into the waistband of his jeans.

Sam was still questioning McGonagall and Dean had the impression that Sam was wondering if any of this stuff could help him get Dean out of the deal. Dean wasn't holding out much hope on that, though.

He hadn't told Sam about the condition that the demon had put on the deal, and there was no way that Dean was going to risk Sam dropping dead again or whoever it was out there now going after Jay.

The trip passed at first fine, though. Apparently Jay's birth parents had left him some money for this kind of thing and they were supposed to go to a bank first called Gringotts. Really, how did they come up with these freaking names? They were almost there when someone bumped into Dean.

"Watch were your going." The guy said, turning to Dean with a sneer. Dean raised an eyebrow at the guy, who had long white blonde hair and was dressed all in black. He was wearing the same type of clothes that all of the people here were.

"Yes, ma'am." Dean said, saluting with a grin. The man's sneer deepened and he took a look at the people around Dean.

"Watch your mouth, boy." The man's sneer deepened. Dean stared at the guy for a moment.

"So how long did it take you doing that expression for it to stick like that?" The man took a step towards Dean, but Sam grabbed a hold of Dean's arm and pulled him back.

"Nice meeting you!" Dean called as Sam pulled him away.

"Dean." Sam said, shaking his head.

"What? That guy was an ass."

"His family is pureblood." McGonagall spoke up, and Dean couldn't help but to note the tinge of disgust in her voice. "He is one of those people who believe that only people of pure blood family's should be able to attend Hogwarts." She turned to Dean. "You should try and not anger every wizard that you come across." Sam and Jay both snorted at that.

"Dad's good at pissing people off." He whispered loudly to Hermione, who giggled a little. Dean scowled at them both.

"Whose side are you on, anyways?" He asked in an exasperated voice before turning towards the bank.

* * *

Jason walked with Hermione behind the adults and they came out to what looked like a dead end. He frowned as he watched McGonagall pull out her wand and start tapping the bricks on the wall. His jaw nearly dropped, though, when the wall actually opened and a street came into view.

Hermione seemed to be in the same state that he was as they walked down the street. They went first to a bank called Gringotts and McGonagall shocked him again when he learned that his birth parents had left him a fortune in there. Dad eyed the goblins and Jason wondered if he was wishing for his shotgun, prompting Sam to elbow him.

They went to the book store next, and Hermione had a good time picking out a dozen or so books that weren't required. She convinced him to get a copy of something called Hogwarts: A History and he picked up The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts himself.

He had taken after his dad in a lot of things. Research was Dad's least favorite part of a hunt, and Jason could understand why. Still, he should learn a little about the wizarding world before he went into it. _Never go into a hunt blind. _He'd heard his dad, Sam and Grandpa say that too many times.

He talked a lot to Hermione as they got their things. When they got to the robe shop, Jason had frowned at what was there. _What the hell kind of clothes are these? _He'd asked, prompting both Sam and Hermione to scold him about his language. It wasn't until they went to get their wands that he had some real trouble.

"Ah, yes. I was wondering when I'd see you, Mr. Potter." The owner of the shop said. Hermione frowned at him, but kept from saying anything until they got out. His dad was glaring at Olivander by the time they got out for what he said about Jason's wand.

"I thought you said your last name was Winchester?" Hermione asked later.

"It is." Jason said, "I was adopted actually. My birth parents died when I was a baby."

"Oh." She stepped up beside him as they walked. "Sorry." He smiled at her.

"Thanks."

By the time they had gotten everything on the list and a few other things, his dad looked about ready to kill someone. Idly, Jay wondered what his dad would have been like if he'd attended Hogwarts as well, and then thought maybe it was better he hadn't because Jay wasn't sure if the school would have survived the experience.

Besides he really couldn't imagine his dad putting on those robes. Although the image he got of his dad in them did make him laugh out loud. His dad, who was currently wearing a black tee-shirt under flannel, faded, ripped jeans and biker boots and was drawing his own stares from the wizarding crowd.

* * *

Jason sat on his bed, reading a little. He found the passage on himself and Voldemort and got another surprise when he found out that most people believed that Voldemort wasn't really gone for good.

Reading about it, though, was a lot different than hearing offhand information. Now that he was still and had the opportunity to think about everything, he didn't know what to actually do with it.

"Are you alright?" His dad's voice made him jump and he looked up.

"I'm fine." He said, looking down.

"Sure." Dean said, moving one of his books out of the way so he could sit down on the bed.

"It's just..." He bit his lip. "They died protecting me, is what I hear anyways. I don't even remember them. All I have is this." He reached up and tapped the scar on his forehead. "And everyone's going to recognize me for doing something I don't remember doing when I was a baby when they see it. I don't want people to like me just for that." Dean sighed.

"We all have scars, Jay. And I'm sure that people will like you for you. You've already made one friend, haven't you?" He nodded, and his gaze drifted to the now faint scar on his father's forehead that ran from his hairline to his eyebrow. A product of the car crash that had, in the end, caused the death of John Winchester.

"I think you've read enough, don't you?" Dad said, a smile coming to his face. "You should go to bed." Jason stared at his father, at the expression on his face, and couldn't help the grin that formed.

"What happens tomorrow?" He asked. "What's planned?" Excitement came to his voice. Tomorrow was his birthday and his dad always delivered somehow.

"Planned?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's late, Jay, that's all. You need to get to bed." Jason snorted but obeyed his dad, sitting his books aside."

Still, it took awhile to get to sleep and when he did finally get there, his dreams weren't exactly pleasant. Dreams of a green light taking two people he couldn't fully make out changed to dreams of his dad lying motionless in a hospital bed with a tube down his throat.

* * *

It was too soon, it seemed, when his dad was calling his name. It seemed like to him that he'd only been asleep for an hour, which probably wasn't too far off really; if he counted how much sleep he'd gotten without nightmares.

"Don't wanna get up." He said, pulling his pillow over his face. He heard his dad sigh loudly.

"Alright then. I'm sure I can always get a refund on this." Jason's eyes snapped open at that, and he took off the pillow and sat up.

"On what?"

"Doesn't matter." His dad said, shaking his head. "If you don't want to go, I guess I could get my money back."

"Right." Jason said, snorting a little. "How exactly did you pay, then? Fake credit cards?" Dad gave him a mock offended look.

"I'll have you know that I paid for this in cash."

"Cash that you got hustling pool?"

"Fine, fine." Dad said, holding up his hands. "If you don't want it, I'll take it back."

"I didn't say that. What is it?"

"Get dressed." Was all his dad said, grinning at him before leaving the room. Jason grinned and jumped out of bed.

His birthday last year hadn't been the greatest. His dad had tried, really, but Grandpa had died shortly before and even if his dad never said anything to him, Jay knew that he blamed himself for it.

Jay wasn't stupid. He knew that Grandpa hadn't died of natural causes. He'd known it wasn't a coincidence that a minute after his dad had woken up Grandpa had been dead. Grandpa had been fine one minute and the next Dad had been telling him that he had died.

Jay shuddered slightly as he thought about everything that had happened the year before. It had seemed like one disaster after another to him. Jess, Sam's girlfriend, dying, Grandpa disappearing off the map, several of Grandpa's old friends that Jay had spent time with as well dying, that horrible car crash that had nearly killed Sam, Dad and Grandpa.

Jay had still been having nightmares about seeing his dad lying still in that hospital bed with a tube down his throat and Dad and Sam were both thrown off balance by Grandpa's death.

He'd been staying at Bobby's at the time. When Bobby had gotten a phone call from Sam, he'd known something was wrong and had insisted on going to the hospital. Bobby had finally caved when Jay had told him that if he didn't take him, he'd get out of the house and hitch there if he had to.

He'd seen Sam first who, besides the scrapes from the crash, looked like he'd come off worse in a fight. John had been mostly fine, it was his dad that had really come off worse, and he'd had nightmares about it for a long time.

It wasn't that he hadn't loved Grandpa, but he wasn't sure how he would have handled it if Dad hadn't of woken up. Now, he wasn't sure how he'd handle something happening to Sam or Dad.

"Jay, you comin'?" He jumped at the sound of his father's voice.

"Yeah!" He called, trying to push the thoughts of last year out of his mind.

* * *

"Here you go." Bobby said, throwing him a wrapped package as he walked into the living room.

"What's this?" He asked, his eyes lighting up.

"No opening it until we get there." Sam said sternly. Jay pouted a little.

"Where are we going?"

"That's not going to work." Sam said. Dean snorted.

"He gets that from you, you know." He said, shaking his head as they went out the door.

* * *

Jay sat in the front seat of the Impala and had a good time trying to get his dad and uncle to tell him where they were going. When they finally did get there, though, his jaw dropped and he looked from his dad to his uncle.

"No way!" He said, staring at the stadium.

"I think you can open Bobby's present now." His dad said, amusement in his eyes. Jay closed his mouth and ripped off the paper to see the jersey that was wrapped inside.

Jay had been playing little league since he was able to. He liked baseball, and really did get into it. South Dakota's college baseball team wasn't bad either, and he'd kept up with it while staying at Bobby's.

When Jay had gone into the fourth grade, he had taken the opportunity to sign up for the football team as well. He liked football better than most other sports. It was a lot faster paced than most, a lot more physical, and yes, at times a little brutal.

He'd gotten a spot as the wide receiver because, while he wasn't the biggest kid in his grade, he was one of the fastest. Plus, he rarely fumbled. Football season was over, though, which could only mean...

* * *

Later, as South Dakota scored the final run of the game and Jay stood up between his dad and uncle to cheer, he seriously reconsidered his decision of going to another country for the year.

* * *

So, I always thought that, as much as Harry loves Quidditch in the books, he would have played other sports if he had lived with people who would have let him. I know nothing of South Dakota's football or baseball team as I don't live there.

I haven't gotten many reviews for this, but I was wondering what you guys thought. Do you think I should send him to Hogwarts or leave him with Dean and Sam for the moment? Either way, Dean and Sam will play parts in the story and Dean's deal will too. I know there's the whole Voldemort and the stone and stuff in his first year, but I don't have to go completely by the books. I'm not going to either way.

I saw the finale, but that is a year away from when this is set so that evil cliff hanger of theirs won't come into play for a while in this story.


	4. Leaving and The Dream

Okay, so I've been thinking about who I should make friends with Jason and besides Hermione there are very few canon characters that they show a lot of that I thought he'd put up with. This is Dean Winchesters kid, after all. So, I've changed the age of one of the characters from the book, forgive me. There's also an OC in this chapter, but to be honest I'm not sure yet if he's going to last. If you guys like him he will. If not, I'll think of a character from the book maybe...

This chapter has a lot of stuff from the first episode of the third season, The Magnificent Seven in it.

* * *

"I'm sure they'll teach me at, you know, the school." Jay said, rolling his eyes at his uncle. "I've read enough. Besides, I'm not even sure if I'm going to go yet." Sam looked over at him.

"Why wouldn't you go?" Jay shrugged, but didn't answer. He'd spent every day of the past week with his father, who had gone out of his way to find something fun for them to do. It _could _just be because Jay might be going to another country in another week, but Jay knew his dad, and he knew Sam, too, and he got the feeling it was more than that.

Jay had _finally _gotten the whole story of how, exactly, the yellow eyed demon had died. Sam and Dad had told him most of it, and he'd gotten the rest, the part about a demon army being let out of hell when some dude opened a gateway.

He'd really given them no choice but to tell him about that part. He'd known something was wrong. Plus, he figured that Bobby at least thought he deserved to know if Sam and Dean were going to help fight the war that was inevitably going to start.

Add on the fact that Sam was supposed to be the one leading this army (That part they definitely hadn't intended on telling him) and Jay wasn't nearly exited about being so far away for a year.

There was something he was missing, though. Jay didn't know what it was, but if whatever it was turned out to be worse than hundreds of demons getting lose from Hell he wasn't sure he wanted to know just yet. That thought alone was a hell of a lot more scary than the thought of Voldemort and what the Wizarding world seemed to be afraid of.

He hated the thought of his family fighting a war while he was away in another country studying how to levitate things and turn his watch into an animal or something. Not that his dad would actually let him go on any of their hunts.

He hadn't told his dad or Sam that they still thought Voldemort was out there somewhere. He wasn't sure if they'd let him go away if they found out that one. He was sure they'd be pissed when they found out he hadn't told him, but they _were _keeping something from him.

"You can go if you want, you know." Sam's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Jay stared at him for a moment.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. Sam sighed and leaned his elbows on the table.

"Look, Jay. I know you're worried, but we'll be fine. We have been doing this for a long time." Jay chewed his lip and met Sam's gaze. He saw what Sam was thinking there in his eyes. Whatever was going on that they didn't want to tell him, Sam was going to fix. Or die trying. Jay shuddered a little.

* * *

Sam watched Jay as he ate. A frown was still plastered on the kids face and Sam was pretty sure he knew why. Jay was too observant. Well, Dean had raised him, and even if Sam ragged Dean sometimes about being smarter, truth was Dean was one of the smartest people that Sam knew, he just used it differently.

Jay took after Dean a lot. He could see the hero worship in Jay's eyes every time he looked up at Dean, something that Sam could completely understand himself. After all, Dean had practically raised him as well.

The deal that Dean had made was pretty much Sam's worst nightmare come to life. And he knew what it would do to Jay if he found out. Which was why he was going to get Dean out of it, somehow.

* * *

Jay was nine when he realized the real importance of the job that his dad had basically given up for him. Grandpa had not been in touch in a while and when Dad had called him he'd gotten a weird message that he hadn't let Jay listen too.

Jay still wasn't sure why Dean had decided to go see Sam after that, but he thought later that maybe something inside Dean had known that Sam would need him. That maybe something bad was about to happen.

They had gotten there in the nick of time, or too late, however you wanted to look at it. Sam's girlfriend was dead, but Dean had dragged Sam out of the burning apartment.

Jay had never seen Sam like that before. He and Dad had visited Sam while he was away, and this had caused another fight between Dean and John but Jay got the impression that Dean didn't want him to grow up not knowing Sam at all, so they did visit.

Sam had been sort of broken after watching her die and Jay figured if Dean hadn't been there to help him through it, he might not have come out alright.

That was when his dad had explained to him fully what he did and why. The following two years, Jay spent more time away from his father than in the first nine years all together. He spent a lot of time at Bobby's.

Jay didn't resent his dad for it. Every time that feeling would even start to rise, he'd get a picture of Sam's eyes after Dean had dragged him out of that building and the reminder that this demon was obviously coming after Sam.

He didn't resent his dad, he _hated _this demon. He hated it for dragging Dean and Sam back into this mess. He hated it for putting that look in Sam's eyes. He hated it for putting his family through constant hell for two years.

He knew that his dad felt guilty about it. Knew that he felt like he wasn't a good enough father. That he felt like he was failing Jay in some way. Jay guessed from an outsider's perspective it would look like that.

From his perspective, though, his dad loved him. Sam and Bobby too. Dad couldn't help the fact that this thing killed his mom and was going after Sam now. He had to protect his family, after all.

Dean had given up this job against his dad's wishes for him, and from what he had learned of his dad, he had never went against his dad's wishes before. He spent every minute he could with Jay, making sure he had good memory's and as normal of a childhood as possible.

In the end, Jay knew damn well that he could do a whole lot worse than Dean Winchester for a father.

* * *

Jay chewed his lip as he packed for school. He was taking his time right now; he didn't have to be on the train yet. He sat on his bed for a moment, staring around the room. Despite Sam's assurances, he still doubted his decision to go.

"Hey, you ready?" He jumped and looked up at his father.

"Yeah." He said, giving his dad a weak smile. Dean frowned a little.

"What's up?" He asked, sitting down beside him on the bed. Jay shrugged.

"I'm fine." He said.

"Jay, you'll be able to come back during the holidays. And then next summer. Lots of other kids go there every year."

"Lots of other kids don't have families like ours." Dean nodded, and Jay saw the flash of guilt in his eyes. "I meant...That's not-" Dean sighed and knelt in front of him.

"Look, if you want this, you should go." Dean said. "We'll be here when you get back, all right?" He put a hand on Jay's shoulder. "Besides, it won't be like we'll never see each other."

Jay nodded and hesitated for a moment before moving forward and throwing his arms around his dad's neck in a hug. Dean returned it after a moment, wrapping his arms around him.

"Just promise..." Jay bit his lip. "Promise-" _Promise they won't call me out of class to tell me..._He couldn't force the words out, though. Hell, he couldn't even finish that horrifying thought.

"I promise." Dean said firmly, knowing what he'd been thinking anyways. Despite his best efforts a few tears did slip out. After a few minutes, he pulled back.

"Okay?" Dean asked, brushing the tears off his cheeks with his thumb. Jay smiled at him and nodded.

"Good, cause you know Sammy's going to start balling on you." Jay laughed a little at that and got up.

After a few more goodbyes and Sam and Bobby nearly squeezing the life out of him, Jay activated the portkey that Dumbledore had given him, holding onto his dad's hand and they both disappeared from Bobby's house and left the country.

* * *

Jay got settled into an empty compartment on the train, not really in the mood to go find Hermione yet. His dad was back in the states by now anyways. It wasn't too long after the train had started up that she found him, though.

"Hey!" She said excitedly coming in and sitting down across from him.

"Hey." He said, a real grin coming to him for the first time all day.

"How was the rest of your summer? Did you read any of the books you bought?"

"It was great." He said, grin widening as he remembered his birthday and the two weeks following, mostly just spending time with Sam, Bobby and his dad. "And I read some." He shrugged.

"Really? It seams like it's all I've been doing. The course books were very interesting, as well as some of the others..." She trailed off, and shifted a little nervously. He sighed.

"You know, don't you?" She nodded.

"You're in a few of the books I bought." She admitted.

"Yeah, I know." He said, but then brought back his grin. "Your not going to start treating me differently now, are you?" He couldn't help the touch of unease that came to his voice.

"Of course not!" She said vehemently. "So, what did you do for the rest of your summer?" He grinned at her, grateful for the subject change.

"Well, Dad got tickets to a game for my birthday." He said, his eyes lighting up at just the memory. "A baseball game, actually. I've played little league since I was old enough and I kept up with South Dakota's team. It was amazing. I still can't believe he did it, especially since I know he couldn't technically afford something like that..." He trailed off a little, looking over at her.

"Did your team win?" She asked, not mentioning that at all. He was pretty sure that baseball probably was not very interesting to her as well. He nodded and they talked a little more about their summers and what they'd read so far.

Jay was shocked to learn what exactly she had read. He hadn't read much, himself. He'd read a few things, but had just gotten the basics and of course everything he could on Voldemort.

Hermione was going on about how she thought Transfiguration would be the most interesting subject when the compartment door opened again and two boys stepped into the doorway.

"You mind if we sit here?" One of them asked. "Every were else is full."

"Sure." Jay said, shrugging. The first boy, the one who had spoken sat down next to Hermione. He had light brown hair and grey eyes. The other boy, with blonde hair and dark blue eyes, sat down next to Jay.

"Cedric Diggory." The brown haired boy said, "this is Hayden Abbot."

"Jason Winchester." He said, shaking both boys' hands. Hayden looked over at Jason.

"What kind of shirt is that?" He asked, frowning. Jay looked down at himself.

"It's a jersey." He said after a moment, grinning. His dad had gotten him it for Christmas after he'd declared his favorite football team last year. Jay pulled it down, showing the number 18 on front. Manning was printed on the back.

"Only the best quarterback in pro football." He said.

"What's a quarterback?" Cedric asked, frowning. "I used to know a muggleborn that liked football. He never mentioned anything like that."

"Naw, American football, dude."

"American football." Jay nodded and spent the next fifteen minutes explaining what football was and how it was played.

"Huh." Hayden sat back. "That sounds maybe even more brutal than Quidditch."

"What's Quidditch?" Jay asked, frowning this time. They spent a little bit talking about sports and at some point Hermione pulled out a book to read. Hayden and Cedric left the compartment at some point and Jay rested his head on the window of the train.

* * *

_"...I ain't sweating the cholesterol_._" Dean said, taking a big bite of the burger..._

_"Sam, I'm sorry." He let out a fake cough. "It's just, I don't have much time left, and...got to make every second count."_

_He walked slowly through the house, and stopped short at the sight of the family, sitting on the couch. They were dead, there was no doubt about that..._

_There was the man on the floor, coughing up blood and the drain cleaner he'd drunk. Next thing, he's flinging the holy water at the demons and the woman is dragged out of the bar. _

_Someone was screaming while someone else was reading off the exorcism...Dean was making out with some girl...Bobby was reading off the exorcism this time...Sam was being backed into a corner by three men...A blonde girl was racing into the room, killing them off one by one..._

"Jason!" Jay jerked and nearly fell out of his seat at the sound of his name.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, watching him. "You fell asleep and were mumbling something that I couldn't make out."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He wiped a hand across his face. Hermione looked at him skeptically for a moment.

"Well, we're almost there; you need to get into your robes." He nodded and Hermione left so he could change.

He shook his head, thinking about the dream he'd just had. It was really just a jumbled mess of images. Most of his father and Sam, some of Bobby. It had looked like a hunt. He'd never been on a hunt himself, but it wasn't like he hadn't had nightmares about his dad and Sam on them before.

This hadn't seemed like his normal nightmares, though. His normal nightmares usually consisted of one of them getting hurt in some way, and usually happened after one of them had gotten hurt.

He'd had those nightmares after his dad had come back beaten up on one of the first hunts he and Sam had went on after John had disappeared. This seemed different, again, though.

Jay shook his head and banished the thoughts when the announcement came that they would be arriving at Hogwarts soon. It was just a dream, he told himself and got dressed the rest of the way, forcing his mind towards the school and what that would be like.

* * *

I figured after thinking about it I had to send him to Hogwarts. I'll get the next one out soon.


	5. The Sorting & Ghosts of the Past

Um, there are several things that I did not write out from the book. Like the song the sorting hat sings. And everyone's names that were called out during the sorting in the book. Can I remind everyone that I changed Cedric's age for this one? I figured it would be okay, I've changed so much already. Also, I do have a plan for this story that will involve what Sam and Dean do a great deal.

* * *

As they got off the train and headed out, Jay was very glad that he had bought some hair gel before coming here. It didn't make his hair lie flat, in fact he was pretty sure that nothing would, but he was able to cover his scar pretty well.

Add to the fact that his name was no longer Harry Potter, he was pretty sure he wouldn't get the stares and whispers he'd been worried about before. He liked his anonymity. Grandpa had always said in the line of work his family was in, it was very important.

He wasn't a hunter, really. His dad had never let him go on one and he was tried to protect him from that life, but he couldn't help but to pick up the things that Dean and Sam had learned from John. He had grown up around it, after all. And John had been pretty hardcore about that stuff.

He knew that they would all figure it out soon. It couldn't stay secret forever, but he wanted to keep it for as long as he could, maybe shock the hell out of these people when they found out who he was. No doubt they all just figured he was another muggleborn student.

He couldn't help it as he watched the crowd of kids walking up to an extremely large man who was calling for first years. He stared at the man a moment, before they were walking down to the lake and getting into boats.

Jay got into a boat with Cedric, Hayden, and Hermione. His eyes did widen at the sight of the castle when they came close enough. It was impressive. The man led them up to the doors of the castle and up some stairs were McGonagall was waiting.

Jay's eyes drifted around as she was talking. The place was huge, and seemed to be one surprise after another. Moving pictures, moving staircases, and...Several of the other kids with him gasped and Jay looked up and froze at the sight of several ghosts talking to each other and moving towards them. Jay stepped back, shocked.

"There are ghosts here?" He asked Cedric and Hermione, his eyes wide.

"Of course." Cedric said, shrugging. "What's the matter? I know you've never seen one before, but their not bad or anything."

"No, I have seen one before." Jay said, staring after them as McGonagall ushered them through the doors. He shuddered slightly. He really preferred not to think about that particular memory.

He stared as McGonagall placed a stool in front of them and then put an old, frayed hat on top of it. He was even more surprised when the hat began singing. He wondered if anything was impossible in this world. He tried to picture what Bobby and Dean's expressions would be like if faced with singing hats. He focused on McGonagall again when she pulled out a roll of parchment.

"Abbot, Hayden." She said first and Hayden walked up nervously and put on the hat which fell down across his eyes. A minute later and the hat yelled "Hufflepuff!" and Hayden went over to the cheering table.

It was only a minute later when Cedric's name was called and just another minute when the hat was calling out Hufflepuff once again and Cedric went to sit next to Hayden. When Hermione's name was called, Jay got a bit of a surprise. He'd hadn't really read much but he had read some about the houses and he had thought that Hermione would probably end up in Ravenclaw, but the hat yelled out Gryffindor instead.

As McGonagall went down the list, Jay was grateful that she passed over the P's without a mention of Potter. He had changed his name, but he still wasn't sure if they were going to grant his wish or not at the time.

Finally, Ron Weasely was sorted into Gryffindor and Jay was left standing with only one other student.

"Winchester, Jason!" Jay walked over and sat down, putting the hat on. He jumped, startled when the hat began talking in his head.

_Hmmm. _A small voice said. _Difficult, very difficult. _It paused for a moment but Jay didn't say anything. _Plenty of courage, not a bad mind. Where to put you?_

_Anywhere's fine, _Jay said, shrugging.

_No preferences, eh?" _Jay grinned a little.

_Dad says it's okay to listen to the voices in your head, as long as you don't argue with them to much. _To his surprise, there was a small chuckle at this.

_Yes, I see you take too much after your father to truly be a Slytherin, so in that case, I think it should be GRYFFINDOR! _The hat shouted the last part and Jay took it off, and walked over to the cheering table and sat down next to Hermione.

Blaise Zabini was the last of the students and went to Slytherin. Jay frowned as Dumbledore stood up and said a few words. He shook his head, staring at the man, more convinced than ever that the guy was crazy.

When he looked back at the table, he was once again surprised as it had filled up with food. He shook his head, thinking that he really shouldn't have been that surprised. This place definitely didn't follow the usual rules. Shrugging he filled his own plate.

"That does look good." A voice said. Jay looked up to meet the gaze of one of the ghosts. He flinched a little when the ghost leaned towards him a little. He couldn't help it. It didn't matter if this one wouldn't or couldn't hurt him.

"Can't you...?" Hermione asked the ghost, gesturing to her plate and distracting it.

"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know you!" Ron Weasely yelled out. "My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Sir Nicholas looked extremely angry, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell on to his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Jay looked down at his plate, not feeling nearly as hungry as he had, memories of the last time he'd met a ghost playing in his head. That one not being as nearly friendly. After the way he'd grown up, he hadn't believed that their was such a thing as a friendly ghost.

As Jay tried to eat and get his mind off bad memories, the other kids started talking about their families. Seamus Finnegan was half and half, Hermione and Dean Thomas were both muggleborn and Ron Weasely and Neville Longbottom were both purebloods.

"What about you, Jason?" Ron asked. Hermione gave him a look.

"Oh, well. Actually I was adopted when I was a baby. Grew up with muggles." He shrugged. "My birth parents were magical, though. At least that's what I've been told." He wasn't going to lie, but he wasn't going to come right out and say it either, he'd let them figure it out on their own.

"You're American!" Ron said suddenly. Jay raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No." Ron said, shaking his head. "Just surprising is all." Jay just shrugged. He talked some with the others and then Dumbledore got up and dismissed everyone. Jay watched everything as they made their way to another one of those moving pictures. The prefect stopped in front of her and this one swung open when he said a password.

Jay walked up to the dorm rooms and lay down in the bed with his stuff at the foot. He sighed, and stared up at the drapes. This place was certainly interesting. He finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_Sam and Grandpa were fighting, this time about him. Daddy had left him here with them so that he could go to his new job. But Grandpa was leaving and Uncle Sam was mad._

_"You told Dean you wouldn't do this, not with him here!" _

_"Don't you talk to me like that, boy." Grandpa said angrily. They were yelling at each other. This was like before. There was always yelling, and then...Jay backed away from them. He wished Daddy was there. Daddy never yelled like that. _

_He accidentally bumped into the table and something was knocked off of it. The noise broke through the yelling and Sam turned to him. The angry look faded into one of guilt and he knelt down in front of Jay. _

_"I'm sorry, buddy." He said, picking Jay up and hugging him. Jay wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and buried his face there. _

_"Go on, then." Sam said to Grandpa, some of the anger coming back to his voice. Jay heard a sigh and a minute later the door opening and closing. Jay pulled back and Sam smiled at him. _

_"You want to watch some T.V.? Or we could play a game if you want?" Jay grinned at him and nodded. It was a while later when Sam was teaching him how to play Go Fish when he heard an odd noise. Sam frowned and tensed, looking across the room. He stood up abruptly and reached for his bag. _

_"Jay, get behind me." He ordered quietly, pulling a shotgun out of his bag. Jay froze at the sight of the thing across the room, forming right in front of the door. Sam leveled the shotgun at it. _

_The next moment, though, the thing was moving, and really really fast. Sam managed to get a shot off but not before he was thrown across the room, his head bouncing off the bedside table. _

_Jay, his eyes huge, ran over to Sam, but stopped just beside him. There was blood on his head and he wasn't moving at all. Jay bit his lip, tears threatening to fall. He reached out a hand to touch Sam when he heard a noise behind him. _

_He turned to see the thing there again, this time coming towards him. It was ugly with blood on its face. Jay, terrified now, backed into the corner. He thought maybe he heard something coming from the outside of the room but his heart was beating so loudly and he was so scared that he couldn't make it out. _

_Just when the thing was reaching for him, though, there was a loud bang as the door was thrown open and another gunshot. The thing disappeared and his dad appeared there instead. _

_"Daddy!" He ran over to Jay and knelt down, hugging him to one side and checking on Sam at the same time. Jay buried his face in his Daddy's neck, terrified that Sam was...He heard a groan and his daddy pulled him back gently. _

_  
"Hey." He said. "Are you alright?" Jay nodded, the tears falling now and he finally looked around at Sam, who was sitting up. Relief washing over him, Jay released his father and latched onto Sam. Sam hugged him back._

_"I'm alright, buddy." He said softly rubbing a hand back and forth on Jay's back. _

_"Where is Dad?" Jay heard his dad ask, his voice low and filled with barely controlled anger. _

Jay snapped his eyes open and wiped a hand across his face with a sigh. He hadn't dreamt about that in a long time, but the shock of seeing the ghosts in the castle had brought it back.

He had only been four at the time and he remembered that he'd been absolutely terrified that Sam was dead when he'd been on that floor, bleeding and unmoving.

The result of that night had ended in Dean and John's biggest fight to date and Dean had refused to leave Jay alone with John after that. Jay never said it out loud but he was grateful for that.

It wasn't like he hadn't cared about Grandpa, but the man wasn't really good with kids and by the time Dean had adopted Jay, he was already too jaded and harsh as a result of hunting for nearly fifteen years.

Sighing, Jay settled back into the bed and tried to get back to sleep. It still took him far to long to get his brain to quiet down enough for sleep to come.

* * *

Alright, so yes. I did keep a few things to canon. Like Jason ending up in Gryffindor. I just figured that he was raised by Dean, so that was the only logical place he'd end up.

I know that Dean is sarcastic and he lies like a pro, but he also steps in-between danger and, well, anyone on a regular basis. The guy regularly risks his own life for not only Sam but complete strangers too. I figured since this is his son, that's where he'd end up.


	6. Weird Dreams & Draco Malfoy

Sorry. I know I usually update a lot faster than this but I was gone for about a week. I also had a bit of writers block for this. I planned on getting it out when I got back a few days ago.

* * *

Jay collapsed into the seat across Hermione in the library with a scowl on his face. The comments that had been thrown at him on his way here were irritating to say the least. He banged his head on his books a few times.

"You shouldn't have hidden it like that if you didn't want this to happen, you know." Hermione said, raising an eyebrow. Jay rolled his eyes and lifted his head so he could look at her.

"Hermione, please, no lectures. It was stupid, I get it. But my name _isn't _Harry Potter anymore. What did these people expect me to do? Shout it out in the great hall my first day here? Oh, hey guys! You know, my name is Jason Winchester, but I used to be this Harry Potter, you know, The Boy Who Lived. And how exactly would it have been different if I'd done that?" Hermione sighed and closed her book.

"Look, people will get over it." She said, though Jay could hear in her tone that she was a little skeptical about that. "I mean, you didn't lie, exactly. And you said yourself that you don't remember being Harry Potter."

"Right." Jay scoffed. The entire school was calling him 'Potter' now. Sure, that was going to change _real_ soon. The problem was, Jay didn't even know how they had found out about it.

The only people who'd known were some of the teachers, Hermione, Cedric, and Hayden. He supposed that someone could have caught sight of the scar, but wondered, if that were the case, why they didn't just out him then.

He'd woken up that very morning with half the school talking about him. It was irritating and he had the urge to punch some of the bolder ones. He did not want his dad hearing that he was starting fights though.

The first week of school, and it was already out in the open. Hell, the first week wasn't even done yet. It was only Thursday. He looked up when someone dumped their bag down next to his.

"Hey," he said as Cedric and Hayden both sat down at the table. Cedric watched Jay for a second.

"Cheer up, Jay." He said, smiling. "They'll get over it." Jay glared at him and opened his Transfiguration book.

"You still don't know who found out?" Hayden asked. Jay shrugged.

"Could be anyone. Knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

"Then why did you hide it in the first place?" Jay glared at him this time. They already had this argument. Maybe he should have just said it outright when Ron Weasely had asked at the opening feast.

"It doesn't matter." He said in an exasperated tone. "They'd be talking about me either way. If they knew first thing or not." He guessed it _didn't _matter who had ratted him out. Someone else would have eventually.

He actually liked this place okay aside from that, though. His first week so far had certainly been interesting. Classes were alright. He was now certain that Hermione was a genius.

She sort of reminded him of an even more fussy version of Sam. She was already getting on him and Hayden about homework, didn't really have to with Cedric. He'd groan, remembering the lectures Sam used to give him about it.

Dean used to leave the lecturing more to Sam, Jay had the feeling that his dad didn't like doing that when he himself had never paid to much attention in school. Like maybe he felt like Jay should follow Sam's lead in that area rather than his.

He couldn't help it if he was more like Dean than Sam, though. School had always made him feel a little bit on the restless side, and even more so now because he was so far away from his family.

It was hard to concentrate on turning matches into needles when he knew that his dad and uncle were fighting a war on the other side of the world. That was something that hadn't changed when he'd switched from an American public school to Hogwarts.

John had said to many times that he was too much like his father. Despite the fact that Jay had never officially been on a hunt, the encounters he'd had with the supernatural had stayed with him, along with the things that his dad and John had taught him just in case.

He knew that at times his dad and Sam both hated what they did. At times, it got to his dad even more than it did Sam, who had been the one to go off to college. At times, Jay could see the strain that it put on Dean shining in his eyes. He seemed so much older than twenty-nine sometimes.

At the same time, he knew that his dad also loved what they did. They were helping people, they were making a difference. It had changed somewhat over the years, though. He didn't love it nearly as much as he used to.

Jay sighed as he put his things away and headed back to the dorms, trying to push thoughts of his dad out of his mind.

* * *

_Dean held the shotgun in front of himself. It was here somewhere. He glanced up the stairs of the house to where Sam was searching..._

_Dean groaned as he tried to lift himself up after being thrown into yet another wall. It was kind of sad that he had gotten used to that a long time ago..._

_Dean turned at Sam's yell and brought the holly water up, listening to the demon yell in pain. He pushed it back..._

_Dean listened grimly as Sam recited the exorcism from heart..._

_

* * *

_

Jay went to breakfast early the next morning. The dream he'd had was seriously disturbing. It had seemed so...real. Plus, it hadn't seemed like any of the hunts he'd heard about his dad and Sam going on.

Maybe he was just homesick? Yeah, that could explain it. Right. He wasn't just dreaming that he was watching his dad hunt. It had been like he was Dean for a little while.

* * *

The last day of school proved to be just as bad as the first. His first potions class was sort of a disaster. Professor Snape seemed to actually hate him for some reason.

He'd basically ignored the man, and some of the slytherin's who seemed to find it hilarious. He'd answered his questions with an 'I don't know' and ignored the hate in his eyes.

To tell the truth, it did piss him off though. He hadn't been in the wizarding world since he was a year old. What the hell did this guy have against him?

Cedric had told him that Snape didn't really like anyone who wasn't from his own house, but Jay knew what he'd seen in the man's eyes. He didn't just dislike Jay, he hated him a great deal worse than he did the other students too.

As far as Jay could see, though, the man was just a bully. Damn, he hated bullies. He'd gotten into some serous trouble in elementary school when he'd used what his dad had taught him to take down one about a year ago.

His dad actually hadn't been to angry with him when he found out what the kid had been saying for weeks before Jay had finally snapped and broken his nose. What the kid had said about his family and Jay. He guessed Dean had gotten some of that when he'd been in school as well.

He couldn't go around punching teachers, though. Especially teachers who could take him down in a second. I didn't stop him from wanting to though.

* * *

"Hey, you alright?" Jay jumped at Hayden's voice as the other kid sat down next to him.

"Yeah." He said, smiling a little.

"Are you sure?" Hayden asked, looking Jay in the eyes.

"Just been having weird dreams lately." He said, and then frowned. Why the hell had he said that? He hadn't meant to.

"What kind of dreams?" Jay's frown deepened and he shook his head.

"It's nothing." He said after a moment.

"Okay." Hayden said, looking away. Jay watched him for a moment but shrugged. That was definitely weird.

* * *

Jay dropped down in his seat at dinner and looked around. Some of the people at the Gryffindor table were still pretty mad at him, but he ignored it.

"Potter!" Jay groaned and looked around. A blonde boy was walking over from the Slytherin table. Jay recognized the kid from Potions class. He hadn't really talked to the kid before, and really hadn't had the urge.

"Please, Malfoy." Jay turned slightly in his chair as the kid approached. "Call me by my muggle name." He grinned when the kid sneered at him, and tilted his head to the side.

"Hey! I think I've met your dad. Yeah, tall, ugly guy with white hair and I think I recognize the expression." He looked Malfoy over. "Jeez, how much gel did you put in your hair to make it like that?"

"At least I have a family, Potter." Malfoy said, anger in his eyes. "Where are yours?"

"I believe their in America right now, Malfoy." Jay said, shrugging.

"Americans, and muggles too." Mafoy's sneer only deepened. "Only trash like that would take you in." Jay suppressed anger at the insult to his family, and kept his smile in place.

"Seriously, where you born with that expression on your face?"

"My family are purebloods, Potter. Do you have any idea who we are here?" Jay slapped the table suddenly.

"I knew it! Malfoy, of course!" He gave Malfoy a fake pleading stare and stood up. "Can I have your autograph." He heard some of the Gryffindors laugh a little. Mafoy's eyes narrowed.

"Watch yourself, Potter. Your going to find yourself meeting your real parents."

"Is that a threat?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because if it is," he shook his head and gave a full body shudder, "I am _sooo_ scared." He turned back to his dinner. When he looked up, Hermione was looking.

"You shouldn't provoke him like that." She said worriedly. Jay shrugged.

"It's not in my nature to back down." He got up after a moment and they walked out of the Great Hall together.

"Hey, look." Jay said, pointing to the notice about flying lessons.

"Yes." He couldn't help but to notice that Hermione looked a little nervous.

"Don't worry about it." He said, bumping her shoulder. "You'll be fine."

"What about you? Are you exited about it like everyone else is?" Jay shrugged.

"Everyone's talking about this sport that's here." He rolled his eyes. "Apparently the only wizarding sport there is."

"Do you think you'll want to learn how to play it?"

"Don't know. I used to play sports." He grinned sideways at her. "Maybe I'll be crap at flying, though." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You wont be." Hermione started down another path.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got to go to the library for a bit." Jay shrugged, waving at her and started towards the stairs.

He was halfway up one of the staircases when he felt it shudder beneath him. Frowning, he stopped for a moment. He was almost to the top when it happened again. The staircase swung right too fast and then left and he lost his footing.

He didn't have time to grab a hold of anything and tumbled right back down the stairs.

* * *

This chapter is not the greatest, I know. And it's a little bit shorter than I normally get them. Sorry, had a little block for this story. I'll try to get the next one out a lot sooner.


	7. Cedric's Ghosts

I've changed a few things more that happened in the books for this chapter. Mostly involving Jay and Cedric.

* * *

"Jay!" He frowned, pushing away the annoying hands on his head. Opening his eyes, Jay squinted up at Cedric, who was leaning over him. He tried to get up, but Cedric was holding him down.

"Dude, get off me." He said, sitting up.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked, frowning at him. Jay blinked at him until his vision cleared some.

"What the hell?" He looked up at the stairs.

"Come with me, Mr. Winchester." McGonagall spoke up, stepping up behind Cedric. Jay watched her.

"Where?" He asked, rolling his eyes and standing up, putting a hand on Cedric's shoulder when he swayed slightly and his vision blurred again. "I'm fine."

"I see." McGonagall said, glancing at his head. Jay reached up and touched the back of his head, grimacing at the pounding in his skull. His fingers came back bloody.

"Well," he said when his stomach rolled, "concussion I guess."

"Which is why you will follow me to the hospital wing." Jay sighed and did follow her when she started away. Cedric walked beside him, staying close in case he wavered again.

"What happened?" He asked after a minute. Jay shrugged and looked after McGonagall.

"I don't know. That stair case doesn't seem to like me much." Cedric frowned at him.

"What?" Jay just shrugged again.

* * *

He was fine, just a concussion and some bruises. Madam Pomphrey fixed him up in only a couple of minutes. The next morning at breakfast, he looked over at Cedric when he dropped down in the seat opposite him.

"Where's Hayden?" He asked. Cedric shrugged.

"He said he wasn't feeling well. He was actually acting sort of odd yesterday, too."

"Odd how?"

"Quiet, I guess." Jay stared at Cedric.

"Dude, Hayden is always quiet." Cedric rolled his eyes.

"More than usual then." He said. Jay shrugged a little and went back to his meal. Actually he had noticed it a little too. Even though he and Hayden were friends, he still didn't talk to him nearly as much as Hermione or Cedric, though.

He was right when he said that Hayden was quiet a lot. He was a bit on the shy side and Jay always thought that Cedric was the only reason that Hayden had even talked to either of them on the train ride to Hogwarts.

He wondered how they had become friends, but Cedric was possibly the nicest guy that Jay had ever met. He was good natured and out going and Jay was positive that it was impossible for _anyone_ to dislike Cedric.

Well, maybe not anyone. The only people he knew of that did were people like Malfoy and his friends. Then again, they seemed to hate anyone who wasn't in Slytherin. Jay was still convinced that Cedric could charm Snape into switching his house to Gryffindor if he wanted.

Maybe Hayden didn't want to hang out with them anymore because of the hate Jay was still getting for hiding who he was. Cedric was good at smoothing things over, and Hermione was standing by his side.

Hermione herself was getting a little bit of her own hate, though. She was the smartest first year there, and Jay had to admit that at times she came off as a little bit of a know it all, but she was a great friend. All in all, he would say he was pretty lucky that he'd met them both first.

* * *

Flying practice went off without a hitch. They had been paired with the Ravenclaws for it, something that Jay was grateful for. He felt sort of sorry for Cedric and Hayden, who were paired with the Slytherins for theirs.

When he came down to dinner that night, though, he noticed he way that several of the people at the Hufflepuff table who had never really been overly friendly with Cedric were talking to him now, and as he came in, he saw Malfoy walking away from Cedric looking angrier than he had ever been.

"What's going on?" Jay asked when Cedric and Hayden sat down across from them. Cedric, to his surprise, actually colored and looked down.

"It's nothing." He mumbled.

"Nothing, right." Hayden snorted. Cedric shrugged.

"It's not a big deal." He said, looking thoroughly embarrassed for some reason.

"What's not a big deal?" Jay asked, talking to Hayden this time because he wasn't sure if Cedric was actually going to tell him.

"He got a spot on the Quidditch team." Hayden announced, but in a low voice so that Jay and Hermione were the only ones who heard. Jay's eyes widened.

"What? How?" Again, Cedric didn't answer, but Hayden told them both the story of how Malfoy had somehow grabbed something of Cedric's and flew off with it, prompting Cedric to give chase.

"Wow." Jay said, looking over at Cedric, impressed. Cedric was almost as adamant about the rules as Hermione, though for different reasons. It surprised him that he'd do something like that, even more so than the fact that Cedric had ended up getting a spot on the Quidditch team when he'd gone after Malfoy.

"So, you break the rules, and end up getting rewarded?" Hermione asked incredulously. Jay put a hand on Hermione's elbow under the table though and gave her a look, basically telling her to shut up.

Cedric simply shrugged, not answering her, but Jay wondered what it was that Malfoy had gotten from him that made him do it. Jay didn't know much about Cedric's home life, but he did know his father was a little strict. It was probably something big.

When someone from Cedric's house passed by and patted him on the shoulder again, congratulating him, Cedric mumbled another thank you and then excused himself almost instantly.

That was another thing that Jay noticed about Cedric. Compliments or praise seemed to embarrass him more than anything. It was odd, considering the fact that Cedric was just as smart as Hermione.

"I'll see you guys later." Jay said, getting up and following Cedric out of the great hall. He searched for a while and was going to give up, figuring that Cedric went back to his own common room when he finally spotted him outside, near the lake.

"Hey." He said, walking closer and sitting down. Cedric had his knees pulled up and his arms wrapped around them. He looked over at Jay and gave a small smile.

"Hey."

"You want to be alone?" Jay asked after a moment. "I mean, I could..." He gestured back to the castle.

"No, it's fine." Cedric was holding what looked like a small snow globe in his hands with a picture in the center of it. He offered it to Jay. The picture in the center was of a woman with the same color hair as Cedric holding a small child, who was obviously Cedric.

"My mum." Cedric said, taking it back, and looking at the picture for a moment. "She died when I was little."

"Sorry." Cedric shrugged.

"I barely remember her." Jay nodded and they both fell silent. He figured he could at least be there. After all, he knew what it was like to grow up without a mother. Not that he had ever complained, and he didn't remember his own mom at all.

"Malfoy said something?" Jay asked after a few minutes.

"I know I shouldn't let him get to me." Cedric shifted a little uncomfortably. "He knows how she died, though. My family's pureblood after all." Anger spiked up in Jay and his dislike for Malfoy grew.

"Ass." He growled. Jay had grown up in public schools; it wasn't like he hadn't met kids like that before. Still, most kids, even eleven year old bullies, didn't make fun of another person's tragedies.

"Yes." Cedric smiled at him. Jay smiled back at him and scooted slightly closer before turning back to the lake.

* * *

Jay knew that Cedric wasn't exactly comfortable after that with the attention he would be getting with being on the team, but even he admitted that the expression on Malfoy's face when he found out was worth it.

"You shouldn't be like that." Hermione said once when they were sitting in the common room doing homework. "He did break the rules." Jay sighed.

"Hermione, he had good reason." He didn't elaborate and he wouldn't. He would never tell what Cedric had told him, but he didn't want Hermione to go lecturing him when he'd only done it because Malfoy had insulted his mother's memory. "And Malfoy is an ass. He deserves to get that smirk slapped off his face."

"Oh, fine." She gave a sigh of her own. "Don't curse, Jay."

* * *

"It's your own fault." Hermione lectured at breakfast the day before Halloween as Jay banged his head on the table a few times.

"Hermione, no lectures." Cedric spoke up, sitting down across from them. "I would think spending the night with Snape would be enough punishment."

"Well, if you hadn't cursed in class-"

"Hermione, please don't go all McGonagall on me. I get it, I'm an idiot. Could we please not talk about it anymore?" Having detention the day before Halloween wasn't going to be fun.

Really, Hermione was partially right. He'd been surprised, though, he couldn't help it. He'd been working next to Ron Weasely and Malfoy had thought it was a funny idea to throw things into the boy's cauldron whenever Snape turned his back, though Jay figured that maybe Snape knew and just didn't do anything about it.

When Ron's potion had exploded, he'd been a little startled and maybe he'd let out a string of curses that would have had his dad red-faced when some of the burning liquid had splashed onto his arms.

He may have directed some of those towards Malfoy as well. So, now not only had he spent some time in the hospital wing but he also would be spending the night in the dungeons with Snape. So, yeah, he really didn't see the need for lectures.

* * *

Jay stretched outside of Snape's office. It was late and he had spent far too much time scrubbing cauldrons. He was about to start walking again when he heard a crash from inside the bathroom.

Frowning, Jay pushed the door open and froze. The thing in the bathroom was huge, and he wasn't sure what it was. Ugly, though, with a club in hand. Jay was about to run in the other direction when he saw something else on the other side of the bathroom.

Snape was lying unconscious on the ground, blood matting his dark hair. The thing was standing over him, holding the club high.

"Damn." Jay breathed, getting out his wand. Looking around, he grabbed a hold of the small metal trash can to the side and flung it as hard as he could, hitting the thing in the back. Jay swallowed when the thing turned around, confused and focused its eyes on him.

"I am so screwed." He whispered as he backed up, gripping his wand in one hand.


	8. Death Threats

Jay back hit the door as he stared up at the thing. A troll, he guessed. He remembered faintly learning about the things in some class. At the moment, he couldn't remember which class that was.

Reaching down he pulled out the knife that Bobby had given him before he left just as the thing swung at him and he had to dive to the side to avoid getting his head smashed in. He was terrified, but he tried desperately to control the fear, something he had seen his dad and Sam do before.

Maybe he could lead it away from Snape. He dove towards the door, shooting off the minor spells that he had learned so far. They didn't really hurt it, but they did keep its attention.

It worked, the troll lumbered out of the bathroom after him, swinging the club as it did. Jay was about ready to start down the hall when it swung again. He avoided it the best he could, but took a glancing blow to the side, and screamed when he was thrown into the wall by the force of it. He was sure that several of his ribs were broken and his right arm didn't feel right.

Before he could think anymore on how much that hurt, he was being lifted into the air. The troll squeezed, and Jay saw stars. He drew in a breath but couldn't scream. His chest was pure agony and he had to fight desperately not to pass out.

He looked down when he heard yelling and saw two people standing behind the troll, which was bringing its club up again. Jay brought his knife up with shaking hands and sank it into the troll's wrist to the hilt. The troll let out a sound that might have been a scream of its own and dropped him.

When he hit the ground, his ribs and shoulder were jarred and the pain stepped up another notch. Before he blacked out, though, he did notice that it was Cedric and Hermione who had come. He watched as they both raised their wands, saying a spell at the same time. He watched as the heavy chandelier that hung over the trolls head dropped down heavily on top of it and the thing fell.

* * *

"What I thought was that you said this place was safe. That you would make sure nothing happened to him." Jay woke up to a very familiar voice. He ached a little bit but the agony that he had been in earlier was gone.

"Mr. Winchester, I assure you. This place is safe. I do not know how the troll got in, but I will find out." Another voice, one Jay recognized as Dumbledore's said.

"You really believe this place is safe if we get calls that say Jay nearly died?" A third voice said. One that Jay definitely recognized as well. Jay cracked his eyes open and was surprised for only a moment before he bounded up and jumped into one of the men's arms.

"Dad!" He yelled, hugging his father fiercely. Sam and Bobby were both there as well.

"Hey, buddy." Dean said. He looked Jay over when Jay released him and stood back on the bed. "How are you feelin'?"

"I'm fine." Jay shrugged, and then turned to Dumbledore. "What about Snape?"

"He is alright, thanks to you. And it is Professor Snape, Jason. You must show the proper respect."

"Why should I?" He asked, already turning away from Dumbledore to grin at his family. "He doesn't show anyone else any." His dad raised an eyebrow but he ignored it. "What are you guys all doing here?" Jay asked before Dumbledore could respond.

"What are we doing here?" Dean repeated. "How about your teachers calling to tell us you nearly died fighting off a troll." Dean turned to Dumbledore. "A troll, seriously?"

"What was I supposed to do? Let it kill..._Professor _Snape?" He looked around the room. "Hey, where are Cedric and Hermione? They're the ones who did it in, right?"

"They are fine as well. They have been in here for hours, as well as Mr. Abbot." Jay nodded. Dumbledore looked around at them all. "I will you leave you to catch up." Jay watched him leave before turning to his family.

"You guys aren't going to make me leave, are you?"

* * *

"So, you're staying?" Cedric asked later. His family had left a couple hours before. It kind of made him even more homesick.

"Yeah." Jay shrugged. "I convinced my dad to let me. I don't think he was too happy about it. He worries." He had gone pretty far in the convincing. Even promising that he wouldn't go wandering around by himself.

Something was going on around the school. Something that had to do with him. He had ended up in the hospital wing twice lately. From what he had learned, the staircases did not throw students off of them, and someone had to of brought that troll inside. Of course, he hadn't told his dad and Sam that. He voiced these thoughts aloud, but Cedric and Hermione both looked skeptical.

"Come on; think about it," Jay pressed, "you guys took down that thing, didn't you? Why couldn't Snape? I mean, he has got to know a hell of a lot more spells than us. He probably has one specifically _for _trolls."

"Maybe it caught him by surprise?" Hermione suggested, but she sounded skeptical on that one herself.

"_Right,_" Jay rolled his eyes, "I doubt that thing could catch anyone by surprise, Hermione. Especially a fully trained wizard."

"So, you think what?" Cedric asked.

"I think it wasn't a coincidence that the troll was in the bathroom outside Snapes office on the night that I had detention with him." Hermione's eyes widened slightly.

"You think someone is trying to kill you." Jay shrugged. It was just another thing that was happening this year. He had squeezed his family about the details of any of the hunts they had been on recently.

He was a little disturbed to realize that the dreams he had been having lately were actual hunts his dad and Sam had been on since he had come to Hogwarts. So, he was having dreams of things that were actually happening to his dad and Sam and maybe someone was trying to kill him.

"What I don't get, is if it's true and someone is trying to off me, why do it like this? I mean it's so indirect and so many other people could have gotten hurt. Let's say that I decided to go to the library with you rather than heading up those stairs? Or I could have come out of Snape's office a few minutes later and he would have been dead by then."

"Maybe that means that no one is trying to kill you." Hermione said. Jay simply shrugged, didn't press the issue. But he could practically feel it.

* * *

Halloween was a good one. The feast there was wonderful. He was able to put away the distractions for a couple hours, but something else was bothering him.

When Halloween was done and November hit, he wasn't able to spend nearly as much time with Cedric because of the start of the Quidditch season. Cedric was having practice a lot on top of his homework.

Jay was happy for Cedric and on the first match of the season he, Hermione and Hayden went down to cheer him on as he played against Ravenclaw. They won, of course, and Jay was astounded at the sport.

He had never seen a match before that, but it was exiting and his eyes tracked Cedric and he could see why they had given him a position on the team. He was good, really good and ended up winning the match for his team.

Jay was even more exited at the prospect of being able to go home for Christmas. He had a few more dreams, but like the rest, they weren't the whole picture. He was more than exited to be able to see his family again.

By then, most of the school had gotten over the fact that he had hidden his real name. They actually seemed impressed that he had survived the attack from the troll and that Cedric and Hermione had taken it down.

Ravenclaw and Gryffindor both seemed to view Cedric as the way that Slytherin would go down in the house cup this year as well. Despite the fact that he wasn't in their houses, Jay had heard them congratulate him several times. Some of them saying that at least Slytherin would be taken down a peg if Hufflepuff won the Quidditch cup.

Cedric scowled a few for the way they talked about his house, like they were surprised that Cedric had ended up in that house if he was so good. Jay thought it was ridiculous. After all, if those views of Hufflepuff were true, then Cedric wouldn't be one of the smartest first years and on the team already.

Thankfully, there were no more _accidents _through November and December and his dad was not called before Jay was able to go home for the holiday.

The night before he was supposed to leave, though, Jay had another one of those dreams; the ones that he was beginning to think were common now. Another dream about a hunt that his dad and Sam were on.

This particular dream was one fluid frame of events in which his dad and Sam were both tied to a chair. He saw an old couple, both with knives and other things. He saw them cut his dad's arms. Saw them about to pull out his teeth. Saw them pull out one of Sam's fingernails.

He was grateful when the dream shifted and he was watching his dad and Sam holding the things off and then killing them with a piece of wood from a Christmas tree, which was too weird for words, actually.

McGonagall was letting him use the floo over to Bobby's house which had been connected for the time being. Bobby had been a bit paranoid about that and only agreed to it for the times when Jay would need to get back and forth.

McGonagall had tried to convince him that it was safe, but she didn't understand how Bobby thought. The man was more paranoid than his dad and John put together. He had been hunting for years longer than Dean had. Hell, the guy spiked his beer with holy water.

As soon as he was through he embraced his father and then looked down at his arm, pulling up his shirt sleeve.

"What happened to you?" He asked, already knowing the answer but needing to ask anyways.

"Just a little accident." His dad answered, shrugging. Jay nodded. He worried for a minute about these dreams and what they meant before Sam and Bobby came into the room and the worries were driven from his mind for a time while he was finally in the presence of his family again.

* * *

Next chapter is my Christmas one. I'll do more with this as I haven't had much of Dean and Sam in this story apart from Jay's dreams.


	9. Backup Plan

"So, you made friends?" Sam asked. Jay scowled at him.

"Yes, I made friends. What, did you think I wouldn't?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"No, Jay. I thought you'd spend all your time in the library." Jay grinned at him.

"I think you're confusing me with you."

"Not possible, buddy." Jay smiled brighter at his uncle and continued eating. He was glad to be home. He hadn't been home for long, tomorrow was Christmas, but already he could tell that his dreams were stopping.

He wanted to know what they were about but it wasn't like he could ask Bobby or his dad or Sam about them. They would just get worried and possible pull him out of school. He didn't want that to happen, especially not with what was happening at school.

It wasn't that he had a death wish or something, but he didn't want whoever had it in for him to go for someone else if he was suddenly not there anymore. Besides, there was the very real possibility that it wasn't him they were after.

There was also the fear for his family. He wasn't sure what was going on at school but he didn't want it to start happening while he was home instead. He didn't think he could handle one of them getting hurt because of him.

If he went with the theory that someone or something had it in for him, there were so many possibilities for suspects that he didn't know where to start.

First, there was the wizarding world. According to what he had read, there were a lot of wizards who had followed Voldemort when he was in power. The reason for the indirect attacks could be explained away by the fact that they could just want to make it look like an accident. Since it was happening at Hogwarts, it was also more likely that it was someone from that world.

There was also the more scary thought that this wasn't someone from the wizarding world, but something from his dad and Sam's. Scarier because he could think of only one reason why a demon would want him dead: Revenge against his dad.

His dad had certainly pissed off more than his share of demons in the past. Jay knew how Dean thought too. It was always about family for him. He had heard Bobby and Sam say it before, that for Dad it had never been about revenge, only his family.

Jay had been at Bobby's when Sam had walked through the door, possessed by that bitch, Meg. Bobby had sent him out of the room, but he knew why she had done it. She had wanted to hurt Dean in the worst possible way, and she had known how he thought too. She had known that no matter what, Dean would never risk hurting Sam.

Of course, there was a major flaw in the theory that it was a demon. That was that, while a wizard that was supposedly reformed from the dark side would likely try and make it look like an accident; he couldn't see why a demon would care. He couldn't see why any demon wouldn't just go for the direct attack and be done with it.

He wasn't ruling anything out at this point, though, and while he was here, he might as well brush up on a few things, just in case it was a demon after all.

* * *

Of course, there was one person he could ask. The dreams Jay had been having gave him a great deal of insight on what his family had been doing while he was away at school. One of these insights into the fact that they were actually letting a demon help them.

That was one of the more disturbing things he had learned from the dreams. He didn't understand why they would let a demon get close like that, even if it had helped them.

What he had gotten from his dreams was that she called herself Ruby and that for some reason Sam was letting her stick around. He hadn't gotten the reason why Sam thought it was a good idea, but he didn't like the sense that something bad was happening here that he was missing.

He got a sense of desperation out of Sam that he didn't like. He had seen that before in his uncle, specifically after Jess died and the times when either Dean or John were injured. He knew that there was something. Something that they didn't want to tell him.

It was frustrating, and it wasn't like he could ask his dad or Sam about it. It wasn't like they would tell him if he just said that he knew they were hiding something. He also knew that they would freak out if he told them about the dreams.

* * *

"What I think is that Cedric could rule the world if he wanted too." Jay said, watching his dad as he worked on something on the Impala.

"Really? Why's that?"

"Please, he's as smart as Sam, and he's got your charm, except he's a lot nicer than you are." Dean looked up at him, scowling a little.

"What are you talkin' about? I'm nice." He paused for a moment. "Hold it here." He said absently, pointing out what Jay needed to do. Jay nodded, following his dad's instructions.

"You are nice. To pretty girls and witnesses when you have to be. Cedric's nice all the time." Jay pulled his hand back. "Did I get it?" Dean went around and started the car, and grinned at the sound.

"Sounds a lot better." He said, coming back around and closing the hood.

"Maybe you should go live with Cedric, then." Dean said as they started back to Bobby's house.

"Maybe." Jay nodded. "God knows I'll never learn manners from you and Bobby."

"Since when do you care about that?" Dean's voice turned incredulous. "Aren't you the one who started a food fight in the middle of the cafeteria at school last year?" Jay pouted at his dad. He had gotten into some serous trouble for that one.

"I told you, that wasn't my fault. That ass, Ryan, decided it would be funny to trip me into my tray."

"Don't say ass." Sam said from the table in the kitchen as they came inside.

"So, you thought it'd be funny to throw what was left on your tray at the lunch lady?" Dean asked. Jay rolled his eyes at his family.

"It wasn't _my _fault Ryan ducked. I didn't think he could even move that fast. And, why can't I say ass, you do." He turned his gaze on his father.

"Jay, how many times have I told you..."

"Yeah, yeah," Jay went to the sink to wash his hands, "'do as I say, not as I do'." Dean grinned at him and put a hand on his head. Jay scowled, ducking out of his fathers reach.

"Ugh, Dad! Grease!"

"Oh, come on, your hairs already a mess. I really don't think it's gonna matter." Jay backed away from his father, and then turned and ran from the room when Dean followed.

* * *

Christmas was great. Jay had gotten a few things for his dad, Sam and Bobby from an order form that Hermione had shown him that he thought maybe they would find interesting.

Hermione, Cedric and Hayden had gotten him a few things as well. Bobby had gotten him a leather jacket almost like the one Dean had that made Jay grin. Sam had gotten him a miniature version of the Impala. Jay wasn't sure how he pulled it off but there was a small button on the bottom of it that if you pushed, Back in Black would start playing.

His dad's gift was what really surprised him, though. His dad was probably the least sentimental person on the face of the planet, but the photo album that his dad handed over to him the moment that they were alone was probably one of the most sentimental things ever.

It was filled with pictures that Jay didn't even know his dad had. He had never seen his dad with a camera but there it was. Pictures of himself when he was younger. Some with Sam, some with John, some with Bobby, some with Dad.

There were several of Dean and Sam, and even one of Dean, Sam, Mary, and John from before the demon had killed Mary. He never thought that his dad would get him something like that. Maybe his dad really was missing him now that he was in another country most of the time.

This time, when he hugged Dean, he wasn't the only one with tears in his eyes, and that was slightly terrifying. He couldn't help but to think that something else was behind it. That same something that he had been feeling a lot lately, that his dad was hiding something major from him.

* * *

"So, you're headin' back soon." Jay nodded, watching Bobby from his seat at the table. Dean and Sam were both still asleep.

"What are you doing up so early anyways?" Jay shrugged, staring at the table and fiddling nervously with the cuffs on the new leather jacket. He looked up again when he heard Bobby sit down across from him.

"Alright, kid. What's going on with you?" Jay hesitated for a moment before leaning forward.

"I'm not stupid, Bobby."

"I know your not." Bobby frowned at him.

"Sam says everything's fine here. I believed him before. Or at least, I believed that whatever was wrong, he could fix. But, Dad and Sam have been acting strange since before I left. And then there's what Dad gave me..."

"Kid, I know your dad's not the most...open person out there. But he does care about you. Maybe he just didn't want you to feel so homesick." Jay shook his head.

"It's not just that. I know Dad loves me. But there was this look in his eyes when he gave it to me. There was that same look in his eyes when he saw me off at the first of the year. Something's going on here, I know it. Sam and Dad won't tell me what it is, and I figure you won't either. I'm not asking you to tell me, exactly."

"Then what are you asking for, exactly?" Jay let out a sigh.

"I need you to tell me that whatever it is, you guys can fix. I need you to tell me that Sam wasn't lying." Bobby sighed as well, and ran a hand across his face. He needed to know that his dad wouldn't break his promise.

"I promise, Jason, that I will not let anything happen to either of them." Jay nodded. He guessed that would be enough. Bobby had just basically confirmed that something was happening, not that he needed the confirmation. He tried to push the thought that there was no way that Bobby could really promise that away.

* * *

Bobby watched Jay go back upstairs with another sigh. This was a big mess. Then again, this was the Winchesters he was dealing with. This family had been a mess ever since Bobby had known them.

The yellow eyed demon was dead, but that damn thing was still screwing them over. That demon was the reason that Dean had come out of retirement. It was the reason that John and eventually Dean had made those stupid deals.

He knew why Dean had made his deal. He had been there when Sam died. He had seen what it had done to Dean. But there was something else, too. He still wasn't sure how Dean had found out about the other demon. The one who was apparently after Jay as well as Sam. Dean didn't even know what this called itself or what it could do, but he did know that it was coming after Jay.

Dean had made the deal for Jay as well as Sam and now everything was screwed to hell. Bobby had no idea how he was supposed to keep his promise to Jay.

* * *

Dean knew that Jay probably thought something was up. He had debated on whether or not to actually give Jay the album because of that, but he had wanted to, just in case.

He was well aware of the fact that there was probably no way out for him, even if Sam would never admit it. He wasn't willing to bet on Ruby saving him. He wanted Jay to know that he loved him before that happened. He hoped Jay already knew that, but it couldn't hurt to be a little bit sentimental, especially when he was facing hell.

* * *

Jay watched the darkness, feeling nervous but determined at the same time. He needed to do this before he left. He needed to know the facts. It was the middle of the night and he hoped that Sam slept through. He stood up when he finally saw her walking over. Ruby. He caught the look of disdain on her face when she saw him.

"Thought I was Sam?" He asked, watching her.

"What do you want, kid?" She asked, her voice cold.

"I need your help." She gave a small laugh.

"And why would I help you?"

"You want Sam and Dean to trust you for some reason. I don't know why. I've been having these dreams lately of what's been happening here." He paused. "I want to know why you gave them to me."

"What makes you think I gave them to you?" Jay shrugged.

"I just know. You had to know that would happen, right? I want to know why." Ruby considered him for a moment.

"Alright." She crossed her arms. "You're my backup plan. Just in case things fall through with Sam."

"Just in case what falls through?" She simply smiled at him and turned, starting off.

"Hey! Something's after me at Hogwarts. You know what it is." She turned for a moment, walking backwards with that smile still on her face.

"It's not a wizard." She said before disappearing into the night again. Jay sat down again on the steps, staring after her. It's not a wizard. And what the hell kind of plan did she have? Was she really trying to help Sam and Dean?

It wasn't truly surprising that she hadn't told him everything. He hadn't really been expecting her to tell him that much. In fact, he had been expecting her to take one look at him and walk away.

Now, he had a whole new bunch of worries. Whatever was going on with his dad and Sam, was that apart of what Ruby was talking about? What the hell could she need him for?

Jay made his way back to the kitchen after discarding the things he had used to call Ruby. At least he had learned one thing. Unfortunately it didn't make much sense to him. He was back to wondering if it was a demon after him, why it was trying to kill him in such roundabout ways.

"Hey." Jay jerked in surprise at Sam's voice and looked up at his uncle. "What are you doing up so late?" Jay just shrugged.

"Had to use the bathroom." He said, starting past Sam. He saw Sam frown, and wondered if he believed him but he guessed it didn't matter. There was no way he was telling that he stayed up so he cold summon a demon. Dad would kill him.


	10. Coming Clean

Jay knew that Cedric and Hermione were a little worried about him when he first got back to school, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but to play the conversation with Ruby over and over again.

He wondered how he was supposed to concentrate on classes when all this crap was going on at home. He needed to find the demon that was after him here, though, and before someone got seriously hurt this time.

He tried to throw himself into school again, anything to keep his mind off everything for any length of time, while getting ready for when this demon would come after him again.

* * *

The following month wasn't exactly his best, school wise. He was still having the dreams but they still weren't giving him anything he didn't already know. He wondered again why Ruby would give him to him. He had thought it was something she needed him to know that she didn't think his dad and Sam would tell him, but he hadn't gotten anything like that so far.

He actually did get closer to Cedric and Hermione. Hayden was acting a little weird sometimes, but Jay actually liked talking to him. He was a good guy, but he seemed incredibly nervous about something.

It was about a month after he got back to school that he learned his dad and Sam's big secret and he wished that he hadn't.

* * *

_--"Nothing, but it's just what you're supposed to do, okay? We're supposed to drive in the freakin' car, and freakin' argue about this stuff. You know, you go on about the sanctity of life and all that crap..." _

_"Wait, so you're mad because I'm starting to agree with you?"  
_

_"No! I'm not mad, I'm - I'm worried. Sam, I'm worried 'cause you're not actin' like yourself."_

_"You're right, I'm not. I don't have a choice."_

_"What is that supposed to mean?"  
_

_"Look... Dean, you're leaving, right? And I gotta stay here in this crap hole of a world. Alone. So the way I see it, if I'm gonna make it, if I'm gonna fight this war when you're gone... then I gotta change."  
_

_"Change into what?"_

_"Into you. I've gotta be more like you."_

_

* * *

_

Hermione had been worried. Jason had been acting strange ever since he had come back from Christmas break. He had been distracted, and she wondered what could have happened while he was at home.

Jay had never much cared for school, she could tell that, but now he was barely scraping by. It wasn't like he wasn't smart, but he seemed not able to concentrate lately. It was for that reason that she made her way up to the boys dormitory nearly a month after Jay had come back.

Jay hadn't come down for breakfast and he hadn't shown up for Charms. At least before he had shown up for class, even if he wasn't always technically there. Hermione knew Jay pretty well; she knew that something big was happening for him to skip out like this.

When she found Jay sitting up in his bed and staring down at his hands, her worry grew. He looked incredibly confused, and a little lost.

"Jay?" When he met her eyes, there was hurt shining in his.

"He promised." Jay whispered. Hermione frowned and sat down on the bed.

"Jay, what's wrong?" Jay stared at her for a moment, before he shook his head, and came back to himself. When he met her eyes again, his were determined.

"I need to talk to you and Cedric."

* * *

Jay walked down beside the lake. He didn't look back but he knew that Cedric and Hermione were behind him. He had made a decision, but he couldn't seem to focus on much more than what he had learned the night before, on what it meant.

He still wasn't sure what it meant, and he hoped desperately that he was wrong, that he was reading into the words wrong. He guessed he would have to wait, but he didn't like it.

He stood near the lake for several minutes, staring out at it. He had the urge to punch something, or start crying.

"Jay?" Cedric's voice broke him out of his thoughts and Jay turned to them. He nodded after a moment.

"You guys remember when I said that my dad was a P.I.? Um, sort of?" They both nodded. "Yeah, well. That's not exactly true."

"You lied?" Hermione asked, her voice conveying anger. Jay shrugged.

"I didn't figure you would believe me if I told you the truth. Plus, it's sort of ingrained in me. What my dad and uncle do for a living, I was sort of raised on the fact that the fewer people who know, the better."

"Jay, it's not illegal, is it?" Jay smiled at her a little, but the smile faded after only a moment.

"Not entirely. I mean, they have to break a few rules to get the job done."

"What kind of rules?" Jay grimaced slightly.

"Um, credit card fraud? Breaking and Entering? Grave digging?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"What? Jay, what exactly do they do?" Jay let out a sigh.

"They...hunt demons for a living." He blurted out bluntly. Hermione stared at him for a moment before she sat down heavily.

"They hunt demons." Cedric repeated.

"Yeah." Jay said, sitting down as well. He ran a hand over his face. This was necessary. "When my dad was four, a demon came into their house. It killed my dad and Sam's mom. Their dad, John, he saw it happen, so did Dean, actually. After that, John started his own hunt, looking for the thing."

"You're serous." Cedric sat down next to Hermione. Jay nodded.

"So, you're dad, he adopted you while he was doing this job?" Hermione asked. Jay shook his head.

"He had quit actually. When I was really little, I didn't even know about it. It changed, though, when I was nine."

"What happened?" Jay sighed again, and looked away from them.

"Grandpa disappeared. He and Dad weren't on the best of terms cause Dad quit hunting, but they kept in touch. In fact Grandpa was a little paranoid about it. When Sam left for college, Grandpa kept tabs on him. He insisted Dad keep in touch with him. When I was nine, Grandpa stopped calling. Two weeks and Dad got nothing. When he finally did get a message from Grandpa, it wasn't a good one and Dad thought something was after him."

"So, he started hunting again?" Hermione frowned at him. Jay shook his head again.

"No. He went to see Sam first. I'm still not sure why he did. I think Dad puts it too the fact that he didn't want to look for Grandpa alone. I used to think that maybe he somehow knew that something bad was going to happen."

"Something bad happened?" Jay nodded.

"I was in the car, waiting. Dad was planning on dropping me by one of Grandpa's old friend's houses that used to look after him and Sam and then going in search of Grandpa. The demon came, and just like when Dad was a kid, there was a fire..."

"Someone died." Cedric said, watching him.

"Sam's girlfriend. This thing came after him specifically. They found out later it was too get him back in the hunt. Basically he couldn't stop. I mean, if he tried settling down again, the thing would just come back." Jay paused, thinking about the months after that. "Dad and Sam were completely paranoid after that. They didn't know why it had come after Sam. I think Dad was terrified that it would come for me the way it did for his mom and Sam's girlfriend. I stayed a lot at Bobby's house after that. Dad trusts Bobby more than anyone except Sam and Bobby's always been paranoid about the protections he has around his house."

"You grew up like that?" Hermione asked, looking shocked. Jay smiled a little at her.

"It wasn't bad. Dad and Sam are great. So is Bobby. From what I hear, it would have been a hell of a lot worse if I had grown up in those people's houses that Dumbledore had intended on leaving me with."

"Did they ever find their dad?" Cedric asked. He looked shocked himself, but there was also sympathy in his eyes.

"Yes." Jay hesitated for a moment. "He died shortly after that, though."

"Sorry." Cedric said quietly. "How did he...?"

"How do you think?" Jay asked. He wasn't going to delve into how he really thought John had died. Even if he was right about that, it was the still the demon's fault.

"Why are you just telling us this now?" Hermione asked. "Something's been going on, hasn't it?" Jay nodded.

"Something's after me, here." He revealed, watching their reactions. "I learned from someone over Christmas that it is a demon. I don't know which one it is, but I need your help."

"Our help with what?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide now, and she started to stand. "We should tell someone, a teacher, someone."

"No." Jay reached over and grabbed her arm, pulling her back down. "Hermione, we can't tell anyone. Don't you get it? A demon can be anyone. They don't technically have bodies of their own. They possess people."

"Then how do you know that it's not in one of us?" She asked, looking thoroughly disgusted with the idea. Jay watched them both.

"There is a way to test it." He said after a moment.

"How?" Jay pulled out the tiny flask that Bobby had given him sometime ago. It was small, fit anywhere. He laughed a little at the look on Hermione's face.

"It's not booze, Hermione. It's holy water. It's the only thing I got to test you with. It'll flush out the demon if it's in you." She crossed her arms.

"How do we know it's not in you?" He rolled his eyes and took a drink. "You know, you could just be lying about this holy water thing."

"Hermione, why the hell would I tell you all this if I was possessed?"

"Fine." She grabbed it. "Don't curse." She added before taking a drink herself. Cedric gave them both amused smiles before taking it from Hermione and following her example.

"So, you need our help?" Cedric asked as he handed it back to Jay.

"Yeah, look I get it if you guys want to back out. This is going to be dangerous and I'm not even sure yet what I'm going to do to flush it out. I mean, short of spiking everyone's juice in the mornings..." He shrugged. "I get it if you just want to stay far away..." Hermione and Cedric both exchanged glances before turning back to Jay.

"What do you want us to do?"

* * *

Jay would wait. He hated waiting. He hated it with a passion now that he knew something about this secret that his dad and Sam were keeping from him. As term wore on, he couldn't help but to think that if it hadn't been for Hermione, he would have never passed his first year.

He was trying to pin down the demon, but it was easier said than done. Jay was under the impression that the thing was moving from person to person so that it wouldn't be detected. Maybe not even taking control of the person that it was in at times.

Despite what he had told Hermione, he doubted that the thing was staying long periods of time in any of the teachers. He had been looking through the library and found a reference to how a wizards magic actually helps safeguard a person from possession.

Jay wasn't counting on anything, though. He had heard his dad say once that some demons possessed people with a strong weakness. Jay knew that Sam and John were never weak. They had both been possessed at one point.

It was near the end of term that Jay finally figured out how to find the demon.

* * *

Jay waited to put his plan in motion until the night after they took their tests. Again he didn't like waiting that long, but he also didn't want to put Cedric or Hermione's futures in jeopardy.

He had other dreams that were enlightening and gave him more to go on. He got some more hints on this big secret of his dad and Sam's and he didn't like the picture it was painting.

He found Hermione still in the common room late that night and he went over to her. He sat close so that the Weasely's, who were celebrating nearby wouldn't overhear. Hermione took one look at his face and knew what he was thinking though.

"Time?" She asked, looking slightly nervous. He nodded and leaned forward.

"Look, Hermione. There's been a change of plans."

* * *

"Come on." Jay pulled Cedric out of the Hufflepuff common room much later that night. He had gone to wake Cedric up at around two.

"You sure you can do this tonight?" Cedric asked, following him outside into the hallway.

"Of course. I know who it's in now."

"Who?" Jay didn't answer, just led Cedric down the stairs towards the dungeons.

"Where is Hermione? I thought you wanted both of us for this." Jay waited until he heard an angry hiss from behind him before turning around.

"Hermione's gone to get some backup." He looked down at the salt line that separated him from Cedric. He pointed his wand upwards and whispered a spell that shook the unfolded the cloth he had pinned to the ceiling. More salt rained down around Cedric, trapping him in a circle.

"Hello, Lilith." He tilted his head to the side, watching as Cedric's eyes changed colors. "We need to talk."


	11. Learning the Truth & Going Home

Okay, so I was slightly frustrated with this chapter. Microsoft works deleted my document after I had already written this and the next chapter. I had to rewrite everything.

* * *

Jay watched as Cedric's eyes changed colors and Lilith glared at him. It was a little weird; he had to admit to see that on Cedric's face.

"Nice to finally meet you." Jay said, sarcasm heavy in his voice. "You have been trying to kill me for a while now." Lilith tilted Cedric's head to the side.

"I have?" Jay snorted and crossed his arms, smirking at her.

"You missed me, though. That's what I don't get. Why would a demon that could fry an entire police station filled with people go this way when trying to kill one person?"

"Been talking to Daddy?" Lilith asked her tone unconcerned.

"Something like that." He watched her for a moment. "I've been thinking about it, and come up with one solution. You can't touch me." Lilith's eyes narrowed.

"I could take you apart right now, boy." The tone was menacing, even more so since it was coming from Cedric's mouth but Jay only smiled wider at her.

"No, I don't think you can."

"You really think this will hold me?" She asked, laughing. Jay shook his head.

"No. I know it won't. I know that I can't kill you either, at least not yet. But I also know that you can't kill me. It's the reason you were trying to in such indirect ways, wasn't it? Killing me yourself breaks the rules. But setting traps, traps that you could pass off for other people even, well that's not."

"Well informed, aren't we?" Her eyes were narrowed again. Jay shrugged.

"I have gotten some reliable information from outside sources." He took a breath and asked the question that he had set this up for. "Dean made a deal, didn't he?" Lilith laughed again.

"Didn't your reliable sources tell you that?" Jay scowled at her.

"It was a year ago, wasn't it? Sam's life and my safety for him." Lilith looked delighted.

"That's right. Daddy sold his soul, and now I get to take him to Hell." Jay looked away from her, he couldn't help it. Hearing it out loud like that...Taking another breath, he turned back to her and forced a smirk on his face again.

"So, why are you trying to kill me? Why are you trying so hard to take out Sam? Are you afraid?" The look on her face turned angry.

"I am not afraid of you, boy." He smiled without humor now, stepping up to her.

"I think you are." He said. "I think you're terrified that Sam's gonna take you out. I think that I could do the same. I think he is going to. He's gonna take you out."

"Sam does not scare me. And, you? You are a child, playing in things that are out of your league."

"You're not scared of me?" Jay stepped even closer. "Really? Then prove it." He scraped his foot through the salt line, breaking it. "Kill me, then." Lilith reached out and grabbed a hold of his head, bringing him closer.

"I've got a better idea," she said close to his ear, "why don't I make you watch while I take your family to Hell." She stepped away, releasing him. Jay watched as Cedric's head was thrown back and Lilith left his body. His legs would no longer support his weight and he hit the floor at the same time that Cedric did.

Jay stared at Cedric as he lay on the floor, his mind going over and over what Lilith had just told him. She had confirmed everything that he hadn't been sure of, that Ruby had refused to tell him.

His dad had sold his soul. His dad would be going to Hell soon. He'd die and suffer for eternity. Jay sat very still, afraid that if he didn't he'd get sick. How could he do it? Whatever he had imagined when he figured out that Dean and Sam were keeping a secret, this was so much worse. This was ten times worse.

He had pretty much known. The dreams he had been having had pretty much told him the truth, but he hadn't wanted to believe it. He hadn't wanted to believe that his dad would do something so stupid.

Dean had promised. He had promised that nothing would happen. Bobby had promised that he would take care of them. They had lied, and then sent him off to school in another country.

Rage welled up in him. This time, though, it wasn't directed at the yellow eyed demon. It wasn't directed at Lilith. It was directed solely at his father. His father, who had lied to his face.

His family had let him come here knowing that his dad would be dying. Knowing that Lilith would be taking him away soon. They hadn't seen it necessary to tell him that little fact.

Sam thought he would change it. Jay knew that much too. He remembered the desperation he had seen in Sam during those dreams and when he had been home during Christmas break.

The fact that Lilith did seem to be afraid of him and that Ruby seemed to think that there was some way out of this was overshadowed by the anger he felt at them for lying to him about this.

He didn't even respond when Hermione finally came running up.

* * *

Cedric woke up slowly. When he opened his eyes, he recognized the hospital wing. He frowned in confusion for a moment. What happened? He remembered Jay waking him up, but after that it was all a little hazy.

"Hey." Cedric jumped slightly and looked over at Jay. He was standing beside the bed. He looked a little nervous.

"Hey." Cedric sat up, watching him. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Cedric shook his head.

"Well, you know when I said that there was a demon after me? And that it was more than likely hiding in someone that I knew? Well..." Jay shrugged, looking sheepish. Cedric stared, his eyes widening.

"Me?" Jay nodded again, and looked down.

"I'm sorry, Cedric." Cedric sighed.

"Not your fault." Jay's head snapped back up.

"It kind of is. I mean, this thing _was _after me."

"The way you were acting, I thought you thought it was Hayden it was using. After all, you didn't include him in this plan either." Jay nodded.

"I think Lilith forgot who raised me." He said fiercely. "I think she was messing with Hayden's head, though. He refused to talk to me when I tried. It sort of freaked him out. I don't think he wants to be anywhere near me anymore."

"This..._thing _was using me to mess with him?" Jay nodded.

"I think so. I'm sorry. I think it's her idea of fun. Also, she was mostly likely trying to get me to think it was in him and not you."

"How could it be in me without me knowing?" Cedric asked, shuddering at the very idea of something like that inside him.

"Well, I think maybe Lilith wasn't taking you over most of the time. And when she was, they can sort of repress the person they possess. I heard Sam talk about it after he was possessed last year." Cedric was silent after that. Even after talking about this stuff with Jay before it was still a little disturbing to know that he hadn't been in control of his actions most of the time.

"Here." Jay reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a pendent on it. He handed it to Cedric. "I don't think she'll be back but just in case, Bobby says it'll keep it from happening again. There's probably some spell here that would but until then this will work."

"Thanks." Cedric took the necklace and stared down at the design on it for a moment.

"Look, Cedric. I came to say I'm sorry. I'll get it if you don't want to be around me anymore. I mean, it was because of me that this happened." Cedric looked up at him, and shook his head.

"No, it was because of you that it's not here anymore." Jay smiled a little.

"I take it back. You're far too nice to rule the world." Cedric frowned at him. "Look, my dad and Sam are here. We're leaving soon. You know you don't have to say that. I mean, if you don't want to..."

"I'll see you next year, Jay." Jay looked down again at that, and Cedric frowned again. "You are coming back, aren't you?" Jay shrugged.

"I don't know." He chewed his lip for a moment and Cedric could see pain reflected in his eyes. "There are some...things going on back home. If they aren't resolved...I don't think I'll be coming back."

"Jay..."

"See you, Cedric." He said, putting on one more weak smile before turning and walking out the door.

* * *

"So, you're leaving." Jay looked up from packing.

"It's the end of term, Hermione. Everyone's leaving." Hermione shook her head.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. You're leaving for good." Jay shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't know." Hermione watched him for a moment.

"Jay, something terrible is happening, isn't it? What is it?"

"It's nothing to do with this world. That demon won't be back here. At least it won't if I'm not here."

"But it has something to do with you? That's what I care about, Jay. You're in danger, aren't you?" Jay shook his head.

"No. I'm not. But..." He hesitated for a moment. "My family is. I can't come back until I'm sure this is over." Hermione sighed as Jay got his things and started out.

"Jay." She rushed over and impulsively wrapped him in a hug. "Just, be careful, alright." He nodded, giving her his best smile before going out the door.

* * *

Jay did his best to act normal around his family despite the fact that he was still angry. They probably knew that something was up. They knew about the possession, of course, Jay just hadn't told them about his conversation with Lilith.

Jay went straight to his room as soon as they got back to Bobby's, claiming that he was tired. He didn't know what he would say if Dean and Sam pressed him. He couldn't actually sleep, though.

He didn't know what to do, or why he didn't just confront his family about this. He was still angry but he was also terrified. He couldn't let his dad die. No matter what, he couldn't let that happen. He didn't think he would be able to handle it.

He lay back in his bed, thinking about all the things he had learned. He came to one conclusion. He needed to talk to Ruby.

* * *

Okay, so next chapter will have the confrontation with Jay and Dean. Also, as since I've been writing another Harry Potter story, I keep slipping and writing Harry instead of Jay. I've looked over this several times and I'm pretty sure that I got them all, but sorry if I slipped up.


	12. Breakdown

Sorry for the wait. Hope you guys like this. I've only got one more chapter after this one to go.

* * *

Jay wasn't really eating, more like pushing his food around on the plate. He knew that they were worried about him. He had been basically avoiding Dean and not answering the questions that they asked him.

He had moments were he thought about afterwards. Like, what if all this wasn't fixed? How would he feel then? Especially since he was avoiding his father at the moment. He guessed that was the "to mature for an eleven year old" part of him.

The bigger part of him was just angry, though. He was still to pissed off that they lied to him and let him go away for the better part of a year to another country.

Jay had grown up knowing it could happen. Ever since his dad and Sam had started hunting again, he had known it was a possibility that something bad could happen to one of them. Plus, ever since that car crash over tow years ago that had nearly killed them both, that fear had gone up a little.

This, however, was different. This wasn't a possibility that some demon could catch Dean or Sam off guard or get in a lucky shot. This was a sure thing, and it meant more than his dad just dying. It meant his dad going to Hell.

It was a scary thought, that Sam had died a year ago and he hadn't known. Even scarier was what his dad would, and did, do because of it. It was happening soon, as well.

* * *

Sam watched Jay pretend like he was eating when he was really more playing with food. He had been quiet since coming home from school, barely talking to any of them.

Jay had told them that some demon had been possessing Cedric and that it had fled when he had confronted it. It didn't make sense, but Jay had refused to offer any more details about what had happened, and when Dean tried to press him, he had gotten angry.

They shouldn't have sent him away to school. This was what happened when one of their family members was away for a long period of time. Then again, he understood why Dean had let him go, but he was pretty sure that Dean was regretting that decision right about now.

He knew the way that Dean thought. He was more than likely blaming himself for whatever happened. Well, Dean would blame himself if something happened even if there was no possible way he could have stopped it. He had done the same when Sam had died a year ago.

After a few minutes, Jay gave up even pretending he was eating and got up from the table without a word to Sam. Sam worriedly watched him leave. They really did need to figure out what exactly had happened.

"I said, stay the hell away from me!" Sam heard the yell come from the other room a few minutes later and he got to his feet. Dean and Jay were both in the living room. Jay was on the other side of the room, staring at Dean. His hands were fisted at his sides and his eyes were narrowed in anger.

Sam looked over and met Bobby's worried gaze. The man was standing to the side of Dean, watching the both of them. Dean was kneeling several feet away from Jay.

"Jay..."

"Shut up!" Jay yelled at him. Sam wondered if this was going to turn into a shouting match but then he noticed the fact that there were unshed tears in Jay's eyes. Dean noticed, it seemed, too.

"Jay, tell me what's wrong."

"You are!" He said loudly. Dean tried to move forward when the tears in Jay's eyes did fall but he simply backed further away from his father and wiped his eyes angrily.

"You lied. You said that nothing would happen..." _Oh, crap. _Sam glanced at his brother. He was pretty sure what was going on now.

"I didn't-"

"Yes you did!" Jay cut his father off, his voice rising once again. "_She _told me the truth."

"She?" Jay nodded, glaring at his father.

"Lilith," he said quietly, watching as Dean froze. Sam's eyes widened and he and Bobby exchanged a shocked glance. "You know her, don't you?"

"Lilith was the one who possessed your friend." Jay nodded.

"She told me a few things about you. I thought you guys were acting kinda strange, like there was something you didn't want me to know. Kinda thought you would have told me you _sold your soul _before you sent me to another country to go to school." Dean looked down for a moment. He did get closer to Jay, but Jay pulled away again when he reached out.

"I'm sorry, Jay." Jay shook his head. He looked first over at Bobby and then Sam, before back at his father. He opened his mouth to say something else before closing it again and then he went swiftly around his father and ran out of the room.

* * *

Sam chewed his lip a little, wondering if he should go in or not. Bobby had convinced Dean to give Jay a little space after he had run out of the room. Dean was currently doing research. Dean hated research and they weren't even on a case or looking for one at the moment.

It wasn't like Dean was researching ways to break the deal either. Sam had the feeling that he had picked some random book of Bobby's and started reading. Sam also had the feeling that if he asked Dean what the book said, he wouldn't be able to answer.

Sam had watched Dean as he stared at the book in front of him. He had been bouncing his leg restlessly and chewing his lip but keeping his eyes firmly on the book. Sam could practically hear his thoughts. He knew that his brother wanted desperately to go to Jay.

Sighing now, Sam hesitated for another moment before opening the door. He spotted Jay sitting against the headboard of his bed. He had pulled his knees up to his chest and he was staring into space.

"What do you want?" Jay asked without looking at Sam. Sam rubbed a hand across his face before walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I think we need to talk." Jay looked over at him and for a second Sam thought he was going to cry again.

"Why? It won't change anything."

"Jay, I'm trying to find a way to break the deal."

"You said that a year ago. Said you were going to fix whatever was wrong when you still weren't telling me anything."

"I know." Sam sighed. "But I am trying."

"There's not much time, is there?" Jay looked away again when Sam shook his head.

"I know you're angry. I know you don't want to talk to him right now, and you have the right to feel that way. But, I think you need to," Sam held up a hand when Jay turned his head back, anger forming once again, "I'm not saying this just for him. I sayin' it for you too."

"Oh, yeah?" Jay's eyes narrowed. "And how does that work?" Sam looked down for a moment.

"I think if you don't talk things through with Dean, and I can't...I can't break this then you'll regret it later. I did."

"What are you talking about?" Jay crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look, I fought with my dad before he died. In fact I started one just minutes before. I don't want you to feel...guilty for the rest of your life because you didn't talk to Dean. I don't want you to go through that." Jay let out a frustrated breath and leaned forward.

"I _know _that, okay? I know I should talk to him. I know that if I don't I'll hate myself. I know what you're saying is true, but the thing is that I can't right now. I've been thinking about nothing but this since I talked to Lilith. Yes, I am angry. I also do not want to watch him die."

"Neither do I. I'm sorry you found out that way. We should have told you. I was so determined to find a way. I really thought I would by now." Jay nodded.

"Could you just...leave me alone for awhile? I'll talk to him, okay? I just can't right now." Sam nodded, and got up.

"I really am sorry, Jay." He said before leaving the room.

* * *

Jay fidgeted a little as he stood beside the table in the kitchen. Dean had fallen asleep there, his head resting on some book. He hesitated in waking his dad up.

He had been mostly keeping to his room after he had talked to Sam. Most of his anger was actually gone now, replaced by fear, actually near panic, at the thought that in a couple of weeks his dad could die.

The fear was so strong that he couldn't seem to maintain the anger he had built up before, even though he wanted to at times. Anger was easier to deal with.

He wondered what would happen to him after his dad died. Dumbledore had come here himself to get him to go to Hogwarts. As far as he knew, the man had never gone to pick up a student himself.

Sam would most likely go off the deep end. Dean had after John had died. He remembered overhearing a conversation between his dad and Sam after John died. He hadn't heard much but his dad asking Sam how he was supposed to deal with that.

Jay figured that conversation had something to do with the way John had died. He knew the real reason, of course. The man had died for Dean. John's death alone would have been enough, but adding that had made things so much worse.

Sam would most likely respond to Dean's death even worse. He had heard before how Dean had basically raised Sam, how much Dean really meant to Sam. How would Sam survive that? How would he?

So, was that his future? Would he be forced to go back to Hogwarts? Would he be living at Bobby's alone while Sam went out and searched for revenge? Would he even care either way after, if Lilith held true to her threat, watched his dad die?

He couldn't see how he could. Maybe he would end up being sent away. He could deal with a lot. Demons possessing his friends, ghosts attacking his uncle, dreams that turned out to be real, the way his birth parents had died and knowing that the man who killed them might still be out there somewhere. He could not handle this.

He was only eleven. He shouldn't have to worry whether or not his father would be dead before his twelfth birthday.

He tried imagining what it would be like after but it all stopped at Dean's death. He stared at his father as he slept and closed his eyes tightly when his mind brought up an image of blood that wasn't really there on his dad's face.

When he opened them, he looked down and gripped the table. Would this be the way it happened? Would his dad look normal? Would there even be blood? Would he just drop all of the sudden? Would he just look like he was sleeping?

"Jay?" He jumped, his breathing picking up and looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. His dad was watching him, concern in his eyes. His hair was a mess and one side of his face was red.

He was there, though. Watching him and concerned and alive. He wouldn't always be. In a few weeks, he wouldn't wake up. In a few weeks, he wouldn't have just fallen asleep on the kitchen table.

Jay felt the tears start, but he didn't bother trying to banish them. He was still stuck a few weeks from now. His dad was talking, but he didn't hear it. He did, however, feel when his dad squeezed his shoulder.

Before he knew what was happening he was hugging his father fiercely. Clinging to him, really. He closed his eyes as his dad hugged him back. _Please, please, please don't let this happen. _


	13. No Rest for the Wicked

This is my last chapter of this, guys. I'm not incredibly happy with this one, especially with the showdown. This mostly goes through the finale so that's why I named the chapter what I did.

* * *

_"I wish I could be there to hear you scream!" _

Jay waited until he was sure that Dean and Sam had left. He heard Ruby yelling at his father, and for a second he worried about this plan. Dean had seriously pissed her off. He didn't have to glance at his watch to know that he had no time, though.

"Hey, Ruby." He stepped into the room and glanced briefly up at the Devil's Trap that his dad had trapped her in. She turned angry eyes on him.

"What do you want, kid?" She growled. He shrugged and crossed his arms.

"Not much time left," he said after a moment, glancing briefly up the stairs to where his father and uncle had disappeared.

"It doesn't matter now. Dean is going to die, from stupidity."

"They're going to leave me here. Maybe get one of Bobby's friends here and probably put all kinds of protections on this place so nothing can get to me while they're gone fighting Lilith."

"What's your point?" She asked, still angry.

"Sam won't do what you want him to. Dad will never let him. Too much risk of Sam losing himself or whatever." Ruby raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, and what? You will?"

"No," Jay shook his head, a small humorless smile forming, "I'm not gonna be the one to kill this bitch. Question is, are you still willing to help?"

"Why should I?" Her voice turned harsh again, and she looked up the stairs one more time where Dean and Sam had disappeared. "Maybe I'm thinking that he deserves to die."

"That's bull," He watched her, "well, maybe not, but I know you want to kill her. I'm willing to give you the opportunity." He shrugged again. "I know what I am."

"So, you're willing to use it? Go against daddy's wishes?" Jay shook his head.

"No, I'm not. Like I said, I'm not going to be the one to kill Lilith." Ruby crossed her arms.

"Should I repeat myself? What's your point?"

"I want to save my dad. You want her dead, right? Let's make a deal."

* * *

Sam fought against the power holding him against the wall, watching in horror as his brother was being ripped apart, as blood appeared on his legs.

"Back them off!" A new voice said harshly from the doorway. Sam looked over to find Jay standing behind Lilith. Lilith turned to him.

"I don't think so." She raised her hand but faltered when nothing happened.

"Back them off." Jay repeated. "Or you die with him." Sam looked over at Dean. The hellhounds did back off and Dean lay there, breathing harshly and holding his bleeding chest but still breathing.

"Jay?" Jay's eyes turned briefly to him and he saw the small smile on Jay's face. Lilith started to back up. She started to leave the body but Jay held up a hand.

"I don't think so." He said calmly. Lilith backed up even more and Sam saw the fear in her eyes. Jay knelt down and picked up Ruby's knife.

"Thought you got rid of me?" Jay asked. Sam's eyes widened when Jay's turned black.

"Ruby." He said, not a question. Ruby's smile widened and she turned her gaze to Sam again, winking at him. She stepped up to Lilith.

"Say goodnight." She said before lashing out with the knife. Sam watched as she fell and the power holding him still faltered and died. He watched warily as Ruby looked down at the body. She cocked Jay's head to the side.

"Pity. I did like that body." She looked over at Sam and walked over to him.

"What are you doing?"

"The kid and I have a deal, Sam. You leave me alone, I leave you alone. I save your worthless excuse of a brother, he helps me kill Lilith." She reached a hand up and slapped it to Sam's chest. "The contract belongs to you now." She stepped back. Sam watched as she left Jay's body and Jay collapsed back, unconscious.

Sam's legs gave out and he sat hard on the floor. He stared at Jay. The boy lay on the floor, eyes closed. What the hell just happened? How did this happen?

Sam was brought out of his daze by Dean's labored breathing. He hesitated for a moment, chewing his lip and went over to Jay first. Jay seemed fine, just unconscious. He scrambled over to Dean next.

Sam lifted Dean slightly in his arms and looked over the wounds on his chest. Sam got his jacket off and pressed it against the worst ones. Dean's eyes were clenched shut and he let out a cry when Sam pressed down on the wounds. Sam glanced over at Jay again.

"It's over, it's okay." Sam said quietly. He kept his gaze on Jay, though. He knew that he might be lying. That it might not be over. What had happened...Jay had done what Sam had refused to. He had saved Dean, but at what cost?

* * *

Jay stepped into the hospital room, letting out a small sigh, his gaze focusing on his father. Dean was asleep in the hospital bed, bandages covering his chest. Sam was sleeping in one of the chairs beside the bed, looking like he'd be hurting when he woke up.

Jay walked over and sat down next to Sam. He still couldn't believe that it had worked, that his dad was okay. When he had come up with the plan, he hadn't really been sure that it would work. Plus, he hadn't been sure that Ruby would go for it either. Not to mention the fact that this plan had involved tricking Lilith.

There had been a very big risk when Lilith had taken over the body that Ruby had been using. Ruby had gone there for that very risk. She had shown Jay how to make sure that she didn't get sent back to hell when Lilith forcefully expelled her from the body.

The power that Ruby used to kill Lilith was slightly frightening. Jay hadn't been sure if he could bring himself to use it. But Ruby...she could.

Jay slouched down further in his chair and laid his head on Sam's shoulder. He could still feel it. That power that Ruby had woken up inside of him. It was still there, below the surface, and it scared the hell out of him.


End file.
